Removed Memories
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Its been five years since Bloom had been kidnapped. No one knows who kidnapped Bloom, and why they kidnapped her? It all started a couple weeks later after Bloom found her birthparents. Five years later Bloom came back to Magix, but she isn't the same person as before. She've changed, in those five years. Her memories are gone swept away and replaced by something else something...
1. Broken Memories

**Removed Memories**

By: xMidnightDreamsx

* * *

Summary: It's been five years since Bloom had been kidnapped. No one knows who kidnapped Bloom, and why they kidnapped her? It all started a couple weeks later after Bloom found her birthparents. Five years later Bloom came back to Magix, but she isn't the same person as before. She've changed, in those five years. Her memories are gone swept away and replaced by something else something...

* * *

~Its been five years since Bloom had been kidnapped. No one knows who kidnapped Bloom, and why they kidnapped her? It all started a couple weeks later after Bloom found her birthparents. Five years later Bloom came back to Magix, but she isn't the same person as before. She've changed, in those five years. Her memories are gone swept away and replaced by something else...something terrible...replaced her memories with evil versions of the people she loved the most...as if to tamper with Bloom changing her...to once was known as_ 'Dark Bloom.' _Why have they done this to her? Who's responsible for Bloom's change...to become EVIL...Questions still remain unanswered for five years...After when she found in Magix questions will soon to be answered.

**PS: Aragon was showing Bloom that after her disappearance that no one cared about her, they all hate her for many reason. That's all lies. He wants to build Bloom's anger towards them as revenge, as a plot of his scheme he need to tamper with Bloom so he can share the dragon's flame with her and rule the magical universe.**

**Disclaim****er: **I don't own Winx Club

* * *

Chapter One: Broken Memories

* * *

About five years ago, a young girl with brilliant red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She had save a dead kingdom from its unknown fate. She had finally achieved her long-lasting goal, which was freeing her kingdom. Ever since that day, it had completely changed her and her long warming love has soon vanished to the complete opposite of warm (cold) to her birth parents. She couldn't believe what they had done to her.

They accused her of such a thing that she wasn't their lost-long daughter - that their daughter died when the Ancestral Witches had attacked the kingdom and was never saved. But in truth, she was their daughter the only daughter in name and blood they had. They had denied her from her birthright. Once that happened, the news spread all across the Magic Dimension.

Everyone said that she's a liar; she shouldn't to be trusted with no one and they had declared her exiled from the Magical Universe to an unknown realm in ends of the freak'in Universe - where demons, monsters, and all sort of evil was exiled to was called: _The Dark Dimension of Obsidian._

The young girl felt betrayed by all her friends, supporters, her so-called lover, and everyone that she knew. It changed her completely now to see her as unrecognizable girl with longing for torture to those who had betrayed her. Her feelings had changed into what you can say a 'cold-hearted monster', but in truth they're the ones who are the monsters.

They done this to her; they'd claimed everything what was once hers and right, should be stripped from her gold metals, her savory, her right to the throne. Everything what once was hers was now long gone. Her feelings for them were far from warm - never again she'll ever love anyone or help them.

The young girl stumbled across a powerful wizard named Aragon. One of the most powerful evil wizard known to the Magical Dimension - he was also mentioned to be even more powerful than Valtor - who wants to escape the Obsidian Dimension and to conquer the Magical Dimension once again with the girl on his side this time. The one way she could have something to avenge for a longing purpose.

For months... they have planned to take over the Magic Dimension. Soon the girl will become the most powerful threat to the Universe that they've ever seen and make them pay for all their wrong doings. Soon the Magical Dimension will fall under the hands of Aragon and the girl.

The girl couldn't wait to make them pay...pay dearly for what they've done to and no forgiveness shall be thought. A dark smile had formed across her face. She loved the idea - loved it dearly.

* * *

5 Years Later...

In Magix city, five fairies were walking in the city with their boyfriends. Ever since they had freed Domino five years ago. It hadn't been the same since. Ever since their friend had left them its been quite different around here and everywhere. They were very happy that she left. They never thought about her a day after she left because she was so annoying to the group and mostly to a blonde haired Specialist who's finally happy about her not being here. They were having lunch in Magix, chatting and laughing about their day.

Until something shifted the hour as if something bad is going to happen. The sky had immediately turned dark with black clouds swirling. Something isn't right, they could feel the air, the air is filled with so much negative energy.

"What the heck is happening?" Riven said, as he was taking a look at the dark skies.

"Something's definitely wrong. I could feel it. The animals and even the trees are scared of this," Flora said, as she was sensing this with her nature powers of the trees and animals that are running away from their homes in fear.

"The air. It feels rough with so much negative energy going on." Musa said as she was listening to cries of the winds.

"The light. Its completely gone only left with darkness filling up the skies," Stella said worriedly.

"This isn't good. We have to tell Headmistress Faragonda about it." Aisha said worriedly, because this situation might get worse.

"-and Saladin." Sky added. Everyone in Magix started to run crazily, because they're all scared for what's happening now. It was almost like when Valtor had attacked Magix about six years ago and almost destroyed the Magical Universe.

"I know. We have to do this and fast." Tecna said, with that each one of them rode with their boyfriends excluding Sky who rode alone. They felt the dark energy getting stronger and stronger...

_Back at Alfea in Headmistress's office..._

"Miss. Faragonda what's going on?" Stella asked a bit concerned.

"I'm afraid that a new threat has began," she said to the winx as she taking notice of the dark energy the was surrounding Alfea and the entire Magix's city. The vibe of the energy was incredibly powerful.

"So, do you know who this person might be?" Flora asked with a sigh. The Headmistress knew who it was it was. It was Aragon's doings - it had to be him. He probably had escaped the Obsidian realm and now wants revenge and to conquer the Magical Universe as he planned years ago. How in the hell did he escape the Obsidian realm? No can ever escape it!

"Yes, he the most twisted man even more than Valtor, his name is Aragon." The Headmistress had began.

The Winx girls eye's widen in fear as they spoke, "he's even more powerful than Valtor!"

"How?" Tecna asked, how is this man even more powerful than Valtor who had the 'Dark Dragon Flame' mixed in him and was as well a demon of the underground. It's impossible for him to be even more stronger than Valtor. IT wasn't logical.

"His abilities are the most dangerous things; he can manipulate everyone's ability and powers he can use them at all the same time. We - The Company of Light have no idea how he does it, but he does." said Miss. Faragonda explained.

"He can copy our powers?" Aisha said in a utterly shocked tone. Who knew some bastard of a wizard could do that? Even Valtor - was ten times worse than Lord Darkar was...?

"Yes, and that makes him a dangerous wizard."

"So, how can we find him?" Musa asked, maybe finding him was one of the things that they should do first.

"For now, we're not sure where he is, but be careful he may appear anywhere and at anytime. We better be on high alert of anything suspicious." Miss. Faragonda had told the Winx girls.

* * *

A wicked man appeared along with a girl - a tall redheaded with blue eyes pale white skin though something about her looks cracked. She was thin almost like a shattering china doll with her skin tight dress on in the color of black and and very dark red. A sweetheart cut shape on the chest and sleeves down to her hand with a red corset from her chest down to her low waist and the flow of black skirt of the dress. Her make-up was very dark and her eyeshadow was in smoke color from dark red to smoky black with dark red site of them frightened anyone who saw them. No one could not say they weren't very nice... They looked much worse than fighting with a witch or devil for that matter.

"Payback time." The girl said silently with a wide smile of vengeance on her face.

She couldn't wait until she sees 'them'again. The girl already knows that he can copy any kind of power in the world if only the person's shield isn't activated. The girl accessed her shield from the beginning so he won't duplicate her powers and use it against her and for that she is wise for what she does.

For any fairy this man see's with only one look at the fairy he can scan their entire life story by seeing them, and duplicate their powers and that why's he the most wicked and twisted wizard known to the Magic Dimension. Their hideout is beneath Shadow-Haunt, just beneath the waterfalls. Then he showed the girl the things her parents are saying about her, and he knew how much it will hurt her. Every time that the girl displeases him... he torture her in a wicked cruel way that no one could ever imagine.

* * *

After five years of Domino being free again...a certain girl wasn't happy with her parents and that happens to be the Crowned Princess of Domino, Daphne the Nymph of Sirenix was still not talking to her parents. Not after what they did to her little sister. They've disowned her simply because they couldn't believe that she had grown-up without them.

She still wondered where her sister is or was at? She can't sense her essence not ever since she had disappeared. Daphne had gone to Earth to Mike and Vanessa to see if Bloom's there with them and apologized to her for how their parents treated her, but she didn't find her on Earth; she reassured Mike and Vanessa that Bloom might be with Sky or the Winx.

For years...she was mad at her parents and she never found her sister. She didn't want to worry Mike Vanessa about it...she wondered whether or not that her sister is even 'alive' still.

At breakfast...

"Daphne, honey you haven't touched any of your food." Her mother told her in a concerned tone.

How can Daphne be all right? How can she forgive them for what they done to Bloom? She was still angry with them ever since that day. How could they do that to her? The only question in mind was: 'why have they did that to her? Why have they denied their child's existence? Are they too stubborn to believe that's their daughter all grown up?'

"I'm just not hungry that's all." She lied to her parents.

Her mother could sense that Daphne lying. She knew something was wrong with her something that she wasn't going to tell her. But she'll find out soon enough.

"Honey, I think there's something else you don't want to talk about with us, just please tell us what's bothering you sweetheart?" Her mother asked in a motherly tone - hoping that her daughter will tell them about what's going on.

_'They're still asking me? Huh? I thought they would give up. But clearly they won't and probably if I got Bloom into the conversation they would no longer hear me out. Because they don't want to believe it for themselves. For a fact, that Bloom have grown up without them that's why the refused to believe her the first time because she isn't a child anymore but grown up girl with confidence who don't need parents to guide her anymore thats the reason why...!' _Daphne thought to herself in silence.

"Hum-what's bothering me...the fact that you two denied that Bloom isn't my sister or your daughter. It isn't clear to you!" Daphne finally broke down in anger towards her parents.

Her parents were now both in silence and her father spoke up grasping the glass drink in his hand about to drink from it, "Daphne that woman we saw five years ago isn't your sister. She may look like Marion...glamorous, anyone could look like one another."

"Dad, just because she's older doesn't mean she isn't my sister, and she is my sister I watched her. She grew up on Earth. The reason why I know this is because I saved her twenty-three years ago from the Ancestral Witches. The only reason why you and mom are denying her it's because you do not want to accept that she's all grown up.

You still think she's a newborn child, but twenty-three years already passed. What do you expect Bloom to be, still a child that you gave up on? I'm going to my room now. I can't talk about this any longer, just consider what I just said." She took off to her room, leaving her parents alone in silence.

They were both looking at each other, for the first time in five years Daphne maybe right about Bloom. Maybe it was her? The only thing was ringing in their mind and soon Marion spoke.

"Oritel...maybe Daphne's right, maybe...that girl who saved us, was..._her_..._Bloom_." Marion chocked on the last word.

"I couldn't accept her...because she was all grown up. I thought that maybe not accepting her is like she's already dead. Daphne's right maybe I didn't think straight through about the years passed us by while we're trapped in Obsidian. I thought Bloom's still a baby. A baby I could raise." She said, as tears were falling from her eyes.

Oritel placed his hand in Marion's lap for comfort and for the first time in ever...he saw his wife trickle a tear down her cheek. It hurt him to see that.

"I'm so sorry Marion. I wish we hadn't denied her..." He sounded sincere and sorrow, trying to comfort her but nothing can make her feel better. What happened had happened. The past was the past and there was nothing they could do about it. Simply nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Magix city...

Evil energy was flowing everywhere. People were out running for hideout. They don't know who's causing the chaos. The Winx were back in Magix and they needed to identify the source of all this negative energy which was coming from. Deadly monster were forming up under the command of Aragon in mid-air.

"Winx, we got trouble!" Aisha exclaimed as she noticed the mutant monsters which was forming.

"Enchantix!" They shouted as they transformed into their beautiful fairy forms. They definitely looked like goddess fairies, so utterly beautiful fairies were now in the sky taking their positions.

"Blinding ray!" Stella shouted as used her sun powers to blast the monster off, but to no due, the monster reappeared again. It was like the Army of decay (from season 1) almost similar monster to them.

"Pure enchanted morphix!" Aisha yelled, a purple liquid in a shape of a bubble began squeezing the monsters and bursting it into million of pieces, and they reformed again.

"Wh-What? What are those? Those things are reforming again?" Musa said, blasting them with sound waves blasting it at the monsters. Flora was trying to hold them off with her wrapped up wines - keeping the monster in place. Tecna was trapping them in her web sphere.

"How are we going to defeat them?" Stella asked, as they kept on reforming.

"I don't know. They're way too strong." Flora said.

The Winx were too weak to defeat these creatures. The Winx were slowly retreating. Those things seemed endless to defeat. They just kept on appearing and appearing.

"I think we should go to Miss. Faragonda maybe there's a way to defeat them without those monsters reforming again," Aisha suggested.

"I feel so bad. I mean we can't leave the people like this," Musa said as she watched the people scurry off to a safe place or hoping to find a safe place to be in.

"I know Musa, but we need to figure out a way to get rid of them, then we come back and help them." Stella added. As she said that all of them looked at Stella in shock mode.

"What?" Stella asked a bit confused by her friends strange reactions.

"Are you feeling okay today Stell?" Tecna asked.

"Ya, just because I said that...oh no you think I don't care about the people...well in that case half of the time is true...but not this time...lets go." Stella said, and the rest of the Winx left the city and went straight to Miss. Faragonda. Things were looking bad...too bad.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shadow-Haunt just beneath the waterfalls. The girl wanted to play innocent as in the return of Bloom. The girl is clever for her plans. She wants everyone to trust her again and that would take a while or so.

Until she finally exposes for who she is truly, and what she has become. Avron knew how clever this girl is, in gaining trust of the fairies the specialist and the company of light. This is going to be very big. Avron couldn't be much prouder of a girl that he might some day call her, 'his daughter, his girl, his angel'. Endless things he would name her that she deserved. He trusted in what she's doing.

"I'm ready Aragon." The girl simply said with a slick smile on her face with a bit of a dangerous tone to it.

"Than go...help the Fairies and Specialist and let them earn your trust." He said, and then the girl disappeared.

* * *

The girl made it to Magix and saw the disaster that was occurring: people afraid, screaming in terror, and running around. Bloom knows what she must do, she yelled out, "Enchantix!"

After when she transformed into her Enchantix form...she fought off the monsters and destroyed each one of them. Now they were completely gone from sight. The citizens of Magix thanked the girl for saving them from those horrible creatures.

"Well at least someone gave me credit and appreciates me for helping them." Bloom mumbled to herself.

"You...?" Someone said from the background and when Bloom turned and saw him, as if it had been forever since they had seen each other and spoken too.

"How...where...where were you?" He asked nearly in a disbelief voice by seeing her again. He wanted to hug her and have her back in his arms.

The girl backed off from him and he looked at her with a shocked look across the face, "what don't you remember me?" the young Specialist asked in shocked. Bloom knew who he was, but pretend to not know him or to remember him in that case.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked in a confused looked.

"I'm Sky, _your _Sky remember." Sky said confused why didn't she remember him. Where was she? Where have she been for all these years? Its been so long since they last seen each other.

"Come on Bloom don't you remember me?" Sky asked, as if he though she was playing with him that game that she plays that she doesn't remember that guy and happens to really remember him.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or how you know my name just please, leave me alone." Bloom said, as she started to walk Sky had grabbed her arm and she turned toward him,"please you have to remember me, I was your fiancé."

"Fiancé..." Bloom said repeatedly in a shock tone.

"Bloom, don't pretended you don't know who am I."

"Look, seriously I don't know who you are? Since when we were engaged anyways, that _I_ don't remember." Bloom said trying to break out free from his grasped.

"No. I'm going to show you something that will sure make you remember." Sky said, and he took Bloom with him.

_'Shit. I didn't want to see him. He's going to ruin my plans, unless I keep on saying I don't remember. But he will make me remember can't he leave me alone and now he's completely in love with me all over again. This is not how its suppose to happen. Damn it!'_

He made her sit behind him on his motorbike and he drove off to the one place that she will certainly remember the lake in the middle of the forest. That's where her older sister used to stay, before she got her body back. Sky...knows that's the place that she had visited a lot during her three years attending Alfea. He's was certainly sure that she will remember that place.

Once they got there...he parked his motorbike on the side and helped her get down in order to view the place.

"Bloom you should remember this place...this place it will bring you lots of memories back." He told me.

He grabbed my hand and lead her to the lake.

_'Great! This is going perfectly as I planned.' _How couldn't she be careful about the people she'd been with years ago to see her now? How will she succeed?

"This is the place you used to visit your sister, remember." Sky said and Bloom shook her head. She could easily see that his face had fallen apart. He wasn't too happy about it - not at all. He almost seemed frustrated.

"How could you not remember this place Bloom? You should." He said in a frustrated tone.

She was a bit scared and had moved back a bit. He looked at her with a sad face. "Bloom. I'm sorry if I yelled. But I can't lose you again. If you can't remember, then we'll move past this, the past was the past. And we can start fresh together, and build our future together."

He walked towards her and grabs her hand and gently brushed against his face. "No matter what happens, we're in this together, and don't worry about the past, I'm still in love with you and always will be."

_'It was sweet of him to say this, but I can't do this. I had other plans in mind.'_

"Thanks." Bloom gave him a reassurance smile.

"Don't you want to see your sister?" Sky asked.

"What!? Please don't tell me, you don't remember your sister?" Sky said to her and shook her head in return. Bloom felt kind of bad for him. A bit guilty for doing that to him, but she had too. She couldn't blow her cover.

"Okay...okay... then, no worries. I'll just call her and we can meet her on Domino." Sky said and he called Daphne.

* * *

Daphne's phone was ringing...it was in her room. She heard it. It was Sky. _'Sky? Why would he be calling me?' _Daphne thought. She answered her phone.

"Hey, Daphne I have great news..."

"What is it?" Daphne asked happily, maybe just maybe he found Bloom. Her heartbeat was beating so quickly from his phone call. She can hear the hint in his voice.

"I...I found Bloom. I actually saw her...but..." He trailed off, with a worried voice.

"But what Sky?" she asked again as she noticed a hit of worry in his tone.

"She doesn't remember us...and what I mean about us...you me...probably the Winx...and everything else. She's like a different person. Can we come here, and maybe we can solve this issue?"

"Of course, bring her here. I want to see her. Oh, its been years since I saw her," Daphne said in an excited tone.

"Then we'll be here in less than five minutes." Sky said and with that they both hung up.

Daphne was way too excited to see her sister again. But as soon as that smile lasted for about a minute, her smile turned into a frown. What if her sister doesn't remember who she is? Or can't remember her nor her parents? That would be a nightmare for Daphne and probably her parents. She's hoping she can bring back some of Bloom's memories. Hopefully.

* * *

Daphne was outside waiting for Sky to arrive here along with Bloom. It scared her and excited her to get to see Bloom. She's afraid that Bloom won't remember her. Daphne didn't tell her parents about Bloom's arrival just yet. She wants to see if Bloom remembers her first not that saying that her parents should get to see her first...it would probably overwhelm them. Then she saw Sky off in the distance walking with Bloom. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, as if something she hadn't seen in a long time had finally came back to her.

"Sky..." she said and hugged him.

"Bloom this is your sister, Daphne."

Daphne walked up to Boom and gave her a hug, and then separated from her and looked at her, she had a unfamiliar look on her face (she was confused).

"Bloom do you remember who I am?" Daphne asked.

"No. I'm sorry if I don't." Bloom said with a weak smile. Daphne's face fell apart. How couldn't she remember who she is? What happened to her? Where was she? Five years gone...to where? Where ever she had gone it must've effected her memories of us?

"Bloom don't you remember that you're the one who brought me back to life. Your the one who saved Mom and Dad. They loved you Bloom. They missed you so much. If you don't know that I'll tell you. They've been looking everywhere for you, Mom and Dad were devastated for your disappearance Bloom. You have no idea how upset they were." As she grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it for confidence or reassurance that everything will be okay.

"Mom...Dad must know you returned. Sky come with us my parents must know you found Bloom." Daphne said, and she walked into the palace holding Bloom's hand. She realized that Bloom was looking at everything like as if it was all new to her. Something must've happened to her? Why couldn't she remember her, Sky, and her parents and probably everyone else? The five years that she've been gone completely effected her, and her memories.

Daphne knows where parents would be around this time of day, in the royal gardens chatting. She wanted Bloom to wait with Sky, to explain to her parents what happened. Once her parents figured out the news of their missing daughter Bloom was found, they were happy. But soon their smiles would turned upside down when Daphne told them she has forgotten everyone she knows of and including them. Her parents rushed over to Bloom, to believe it for themselves. Once they saw her, her parents' eyes started tearing up. They thanked Sky for finding their daughter again.

"Bloom..." her mother said slowly walking up to her daughter. She cupped her daughter's chin up to her, looking right into her blue eyes...it was _her_. She was finally found after all these years. "...It's really you..." Marion hugged her daughter tightly more than ever and cried, "my baby girl, your finally found..." she shook into tears, finally having her youngest daughter back in her arms.

Her father came in and hugged the two of them tightly. He had tears in his eyes as well. He was so relief to have his daughter back...back home where she belongs. He never thought of seeing his daughter again, the last time he ever saw her was five years ago when she was having picnic with them. They both grabbed the hand of their daughter and led her through the palace with Sky and Daphne walking right behind them.

"Now what?" Sky asked Daphne with concern about Bloom.

"Well, we'll tell the Winx and Miss. Faragonda that Bloom's back. But she lost her memories of us and doesn't remember anything in the five years that had passed by. And maybe we'll find a way for her, to get her memories back. Once we get her memories back, we'll ask her where she had been for five years." Daphne explained to Sky about the plan.

"Sounds good to me."

Her parents were leading Bloom back to her bedroom and once they made it, her father flickered the lights open. Everything still the same when Bloom had left, nothing had changed not at all.

"Bloom your room hasn't changed, its the same as the way you left it when you disappeared." Her mother said squeezing her daughter's hand.

They sat on the bed, Bloom felt a bit over whelmed by all this. "Bloom when you disappeared, me and your mother were searching for you everywhere. That night me and your mother were so upset about losing you for the second time..." Bloom cut her father off "..I'm sorry..." Her parents looked at her, a hurt look was placed on her face. Her parents squeezed her hands as if they accepted her apology.

"We know from Daphne that you don't remember us." Marion said with a bit hurt in her tone, and this made Oritel's spine shiver. His own daughter doesn't remember him, it hurt him a lot to know that - to know that her memories that they had before she went missing was all gone.

"Maybe after some time here, maybe you'll remember your memories Bloom. We had a great time especially with your sister Daphne. You and her were so close Bloom, it made me and your father soo happy. You brought us back together again Bloom." Her mother said and kissed her on the forehead.

Oritel and Marion got up from the bed and she said, "if you need anything Bloom, we're just a hallway down from your room."

Then they left her alone.

* * *

It was the middle of the night Bloom was in bed sleeping, her dreams were bringing her back some of her old memories, good memories of her friends...family...Sky...and everyone she cared about so deeply was coming back to her.

A smile was on her face. She remember some good things, but not all. Then the window of her bedroom opened and the curtains were flying around crazily because of the harsh winds.

A man appeared in her bedroom it was Aragon. He was watching Bloom for all these hours. He knew if she stays here longer...she will remember her old memories and would remember him and what he had done to her.

Lie to her, abused her for his own needs...

If she remembers these things. He knows for sure that she'll kick his ass. He must influence her with negative energy. Bloom sensing this a negative energy woke up. She started to look all around her room for the source of the negative energy. Then she saw a dark shaped figured,"who's there...I can call guards...you better leave."

"Why should I?" a cold voice said, and this made Bloom's spine shiver and she grinned, "whoever you are, you should be warned who you're dealing with!"

"Really? You should also be warned for what I can do to you on this cold night." The man had replied back to her coldly and this made Bloom quite. Then the man settled a hand on Bloom's shoulder and grabbed her and slammed her against the wall harshly.

"You really should be warned little girl...I know who you are? But do you know who am I? Maybe you lost just a bit a memory girl." He placed his hand on her forehead and she immediatly screamed for help.

Just within minutes her parents barged in. Her father flickered the lights on blinding the man who was pining her to the wall. They turned around to see a man holding their daughter against the wall. Oritel was angry and the sight of the man. He had his sword and used the power of the sword against the man, but he vanished. Bloom's face was full of fear, and sweat was coming down her face. She was breathing quickly in and out. That man had scared the hell out of her.

"Bloom, honey are you okay?" Her mother rushed to her and hugged her. Bloom had tears falling down from her eyes, she was scared. Then she pulled away as her father came to her, "are you hurt?" her father asked, ruffling her hair.

"No, I'm fine. I shouldn't have worried you guys." Bloom said with a sigh.

"Worry us Bloom! Who knows what he could've done to you?" Her mother exclaimed almost in an angry tone.

"We're always going to be there for you, no matter what it is." Her father said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, I should probably go back to sleep and you guys should too."

"Goodnight darling," her mother said and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight." Bloom said, and they finally went to their bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

1) I've re-edit this chapter (2/5/16) since there was so many grammar errors that I've never noticed and now I cleaned it up. Hopefully all those silly error mistakes I've made in the past are gone. It's much more better like this a bit more clearer then when I first wrote on (8/10/14). That's like almost a year and a half ago. I really needed to clean this chapter up and as well as two and three.

2) How did you guys think of this chapter? A bit confusion, I know. It's going to clear up in later chapters. In the next chapter the winx and the other specialist will know that Bloom returned from Sky and Daphne.

3) How can Stella take the news, when Bloom lost her memories and can't remember them at all? How will they all react to the news?

4) Daphne wants to ask Miss. Faragonda if there's anyway possible for Bloom to remember her memories. Though Bloom's memories are replaced with the evil version of themselves.

5) How would they react to this? Who had done this to Bloom? And why? The one question that everyone will be bothered by is "Where was Bloom for the past five years?"

_See You to Next Update...XD_

~xMidnightDreamsx


	2. She's Back and Seeking Answers

**Removed Memories**

By: xMidnightDreamsx

* * *

Summary: It's been five years since Bloom had been kidnapped. No one knows who kidnapped Bloom, and why they kidnapped her? It all started a couple weeks later after Bloom found her birthparents. Five years later Bloom came back to Magix, but she isn't the same person as before. She've changed, in those five years. Her memories are gone swept away and replaced by something else something...

* * *

In the last chapter Bloom came back to Magix, after five years of disappearance. Bloom saw Sky in Magix, but she doesn't remember who he is. He tried to take her to the lake as if to make her remember her old memories, but it didn't work out. Sky called Daphne and informed her on Bloom's situation with her memory loss. Sky took her to see her sister, and asked Daphne how can we restore her memory back. She told him, she'll inform the winx and Faragonda about her return...and try to help Bloom remember her memories...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Winx Club

* * *

Chapter Two: She's Back and Seeking Answers

* * *

The next day...Bloom woke up to the early sunrise. She usually never wakes up this early but something was on her mind. She still barley remembers some of her old memories. She must do what she has to do, put a fake smile on everyone that she knows of. She was out sitting in the balcony, watching the sunrise into the sky. The morning was a beautiful thing to watch; the sky is shaded into a deep bright orange fading to yellow in the blue skies. Birds were flying the blue sky chirping happily. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. People out for the morning doing their jogs, taking their dog out for a walk, people going to work and so on was life...

Bloom sighed. She knew it was a beautiful morning...but something was on her mind. Bloom's memories of them, they were being so rude to her, and mean and everything that's negative about them. How can they be so kind to her? Why? Is it because they know whom she is with? Maybe it's a plot. Maybe they were tricking her to become one of them and then...then they'll reveal how evil they are after when they defeat Aragon.

He always told her, never believe anyone what they say. But only trust yourself. How? With all this kindness going around, she didn't know which one to believe in anymore. Was he telling her lies about them? How? He showed her everything about them, so it couldn't be a lie or could it be? It was hard telling which side was better: to stay with him or with 'them' it's hard to know the difference. All the memories she knows and remembers were them being mean to her, hurting her and stuff...

So why believe them when you can only believe the person who told and have a best interest of you for the future? Was he hypocriting her to believe him and make her to do all the negative and evil things that she must do? Was he really telling the truth or was it just all lies? Whatever it is...she bound to find out sooner or later. Her thoughts were interrupted as a hand was placed on her shoulders. She was startled and turned around to see her older sister, Daphne.

"Good morning." Bloom smiled.

"Good morning Bloom." Daphne replied, and sat down on the other chair besides Bloom.

"Watching the sun rise is beautiful." Daphne commented.

"It sure is."

Daphne looked at her sister; she never used to wake up so early before and something had changed her. What happened to Bloom during the five years? How did she forget her memories? Who had done this to her? Daphne's bound to find out what happened to Bloom. She'd changed over the five years that she's been gone. Why did she change? Did someone forced her to change? Answers that she wanted to know to those questions.

"Bloom...I know you might not remember, but what happened in the five years, you've changed Bloom. What happened to you?" Daphne asked her sister with concerned.

Bloom looked at her sister and spoke up, "I really don't remember, the only thing I do remember is winding up in Magix with no memory. I don't how I lost my memory." Bloom said with a lie.

Daphne looked at Bloom and grabbed her hands and squeezed it, "don't worry as long as I'm here...I'm going to help you remember your memories."

"Thanks..." Bloom said quietly.

"What are sisters for?" Daphne said with a wide smile on her face. Bloom smiled back at her.

_'She seems sure of herself of helping me remember my memories, but I do remember my memories. They were all mean to me and stuck-up. Oh no she's going to know what my memories are. What am I going to do now?'_

"We have to go to breakfast. You have to change your clothes Bloom." Daphne told her as she stood up.

As she left her room. Bloom was changing her clothes. She couldn't help but wonder maybe all this was lie he was telling her? She wore a nice short dress; it was a strapped beige dress, with a yellow belt in the middle, and ruffles just beneath the belt. Fixed her hair and fixed her make-up. And she went off to breakfast; it was a hallway down which leads to a nice breakfast table.

"Good morning Bloom." Her parents both said to her with smiles across their faces.

"Good morning, Mother, Father." Bloom replied as she sat down and started to eat her breakfast. She could feel that they're all staring at her, and she don't know why.

_'Were they staring at me because I'm back to them or because of my memory loss? Either way its kinda the same.'_

"What about your friends Bloom? We should tell them you returned." Her mother said, getting an approval from her father and her sister. Maybe just thought that seeing her friends again might bring back some memories. If anyone...the Winx could help her or so they thought it would...

"I have friends?" Bloom asked and furrowed her brows at her parents.

"Don't remember Bloom...Stella she's your best friend and the rest of the Winx..." her sister had said.

Bloom shook her head,"I'm really sorry but I don't really remember them." Bloom felt guilty...guilty from the inside.

"You know what? We'll invite them here and maybe just seeing them will help you remember them." Daphne smiled at her.

* * *

After breakfast, Daphne decided to call the Winx and tell them that Bloom returned. Stella was devastated when Bloom disappeared they were all looking for her. Until they finally admitted that the reality is that Bloom's gone. Stella cried for months over the disappearance of her best-friend.

* * *

Stella's phone was ringing, and she saw the caller it was Daphne. She wondered why is Daphne calling her? She hasn't at least seen her in a year for that matter. She answered it, "...hi Stella..."

"Hi Daphne."

"I have good news and some bad..." Daphne trailed off, Stella's eyes widen. She couldn't believe what Daphne had said to her and she was in shock. Her best-friend had returned but with no memory of them. How did this happen? When did she come? How long has been here for? Stella wants to find out badly...

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME...YOU KNOW WHAT I'M COMING RIGHT NOW WITH THE REST OF THE WINX...!" she shouted excitedly, and hung up. She had to tell the rest of the Winx but she noticed something in Daphne's tone a bit of sadness. She wondered why? Daphne told her, that she'd tell them when they get there.

Stella rushed into the hall of Alfea finding her friends; they were in the cafeteria chatting.

"Girls...I finally found you..." Stella was huffing and puffing from all the run.

"What's the matter Stella?" Aisha asked noticing Stella's tiring voice.

"...Bloom's back..."

"What?! How?! Since when?!" The Winx said together in shock about Bloom being found.

"Stella. Details please?" Musa arched her brows at Stella for explanation.

"Daphne...she told me. They found her yesterday. She'll explain everything when we get there." Stella looked at the Winx with a hopeful look - a look filled with happiness once again. But their smiles will soon turn into a frown.

"Get where?" Flora asked. "To Domino."

* * *

Bloom was alone in the gardens. She wondered how will her friends react to what happened to her? Are they filling her with lies just to be with her in a short time and then blame her and threaten her again? This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to earn their trust not making them remember her memories which burned her heart forever.

If they saw her memories...they would know what happened and why she's here? It just had to be Sky who had to spot her and bring her back here where all the pain started. She hated him and despises him so much. How could she let this happen? What about her mission? How is she supposed to succeed now? She must find another way now.

The Winx arrived on Domino, and they were walking with Daphne.

"I wouldn't be too happy about her return." Daphne said, most of them frowned _especially_ Stella.

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"When Sky found Bloom...she barely remembered him and me. She's lost her memories and I don't know how or who had done this to her." Daphne said, and this made the Winx frown.

"So she lost her memories and probably she won't remember us too well?" Musa asked.

"Yes. I know it hurts. You should've seen Sky yesterday he's so upset."

"I bet." Aisha said.

"It's not easy, it's hard. I wonder what happened?" Flora asked.

"I've been asking myself the same question? This morning I asked her if she remembers what happened, but she couldn't remember. I don't know what happened to her but we're going to find out. I really need your help in finding out what really happened to her." Daphne asked of the Winx who would help her and her sister.

"Of course we'll help you Daphne." Tecna said.

"So where is she?" Stella asked, Daphne leading the way to the gardens where Bloom is sitting down and waiting for them.

"She's out in the gardens. But please don't over whelm her, it probably won't be best for her and you guys but approach her slowly." Daphne explained. All of them nodded and they turned their heads to Stella.

"What?!" She asked.

"That means you too Stell." The fairy of music had said. So Daphne and the Winx headed out to the gardens; they saw her sitting on the bench swing. They approached her slowly trying not to overwhelm her.

"Hey, Bloom..." Stella said as she sat down next to her.

Bloom turned her face to Stella and greeted her, "hey..."

Then Bloom saw other four girls; they sat on the side of the water fountain; she was assuming that these are her friends that she's suppose to remember but couldn't.

"Well, Bloom I don't think you remember us...but we'll start from the beginning, I'm Tecna." Tecna said.

"I'm Musa."

"Flora."

"Aisha."

"And I'm your best-friend Stella."

"What happened Bloom?" Flora asked with curiosity.

"I don't really remember. All I know that I was in Magix and Sky was there. He found me, and introduced me to my sister and that's all what I remember." Bloom said.

This struck the Winx hard. About the last five years she doesn't remember where she was or what exactly happened. What the years before that they shared at Alfea? What happened to all that? Did she hit her head hard to the point that she couldn't remember them?

"Do you know how many years had passed by?" Tecna asked, at this question everyone looked at Bloom.

"Maybe a year or so..." she answered Tecna wondering why would that be important.

"You don't remember how many years had passed by?" Stella said repeatedly in shock.

This really shocked the Winx; they knew something triggered her memories. Someone must've played with her, probably trying to erase her memories or something. This was really bad. How could she not know how much time had passed by?

"Bloom's it been about five years..." The Princess of Andros had stated.

"But...that's impossible...could it…be?" Bloom asked confused.

"Tecna, can you analysis her mind to see what's really going on?" Daphne asked.

Tecna went to Bloom and used her powers to scan Bloom's mind to taking a reading from it. Once Tecna was done she was looking at the results. She gasped. She had never seen anything like it from before. Bloom's mind was so cloudy and full of darkness.

Daphne came over and asked what was going on. Now, everyone was besides Tecna looking at the results. They were shocked about it. How was this even possible? That means someone must've done to Bloom for a reason. They've done it on purpose. They've somehow closed her mind. What kind of reason would he or she do this to her? They way there were looking at it; it was like clouds blocking her previous memories.

"Somebody must've blocked her memories, or something..." Stella said as she was looking at it. It was not normal. It wasn't like if she had hit her head hard that she would forget everything that had happened in her life.

"Ya, by the looks of it," the blue-haired fairy said in agreement.

"But who would've done this?" Flora asked.

"I don't know. Whoever messed with Bloom, will sure get it." Aisha said.

"And I'll be the first to do so," Stella said.

"I agree, but we don't know who's responsible for this." The fairy of nature gave a sigh.

"I know. We'll ask Miss. Faragonda about this. Maybe there is a way to get Bloom's memories back."

"So why would they do this to her?" Musa asked.

"I don't know, but when we find out who was behind this, they'll be in so much trouble, I'll personally make sure they won't be out of bed for the next two weeks." Stella said with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Daphne, should we take her to Alfea?" Tecna asked.

"We should, and I'll go with you. But first I have to tell my parents."

"Right, they must know."

They turned around to see Bloom and she seemed to look fine. Like she doesn't know what's going on. Now the Winx will find out a way to help Bloom to get back her memories. Suddenly, they saw the King and Queen walking towards them and the Winx had greeted them with delightful faces.

"Hello Mother, Father. I was just about to look for you."

They looked at Bloom with concerned - wondering if she remembered her friends or not? They were praying that she would remember them.

"How's Bloom? Did she remember you Winx?" Queen Marion asked.

"She hasn't remember them, Mom." Daphne said and this made their parents worried about her. They wondered what happened? Why couldn't she remember her friends? Then Tecna and Stella approached Oritel and Marion.

"But we found something else...your highness, something important." Stella added.

"What is it?" King Oritel asked in a concern and deep tone.

"Well we discovered that someone might've blocked her memories of us..." Tecna trailed off, unknowing how the King and Queen would react to the news that someone was messing with their daughter's mind.

"What?!" The King and Queen said in a shocked tone; it simply shocked them at the fact, that someone's messing with their daughter's mind and memories given from the results that Tecna had analyzed a few minutes ago.

"How do you know this?" Queen Marion asked. She was shocked. Who would do such a thing to her daughter? Who would play with their daughter's mind and memories? Were they using her for an evil purpose? Queen Marion was determined to know who had done this to her daughter and make them pay for it.

"Well I analyzed her mind and this showed up. Someone had clearly did this to her. I don't know for what reason and why." The fairy of Technology explained as she showed the King and Queen of Bloom's mind result it was cloudy and full of darkness.

Clearly someone has been messing with their daughter's mind and made her forget her memories. They all had this shocked look because the more they looked at it, the more they see something...something terrible. They must take Bloom to Alfea because Faragonda might know the answer to this.

"Your highnesses, you don't mind if Bloom come with us to Alfea?" Musa asked.

Queen Marion was about to protest, until her husband convinced her of letting Bloom to go to Alfea. Faragonda will help her and who knows Bloom might trigger her memory. Then Marion said yes; she would allow Bloom to go to Alfea with the Winx.

"Don't worry mother. I will be with Bloom at all times." Daphne said, and hugged her Mother for comfort and added, "don't worry, nothing bad will happen to her. I promise you."

"I hope you're right Daphne. I can't lose neither of you for the second time..." she mumbled. Then Daphne separated from her Mother and looked at the Winx and nodded.

"Then why don't you and your sister start packing." Oritel said.

"Ahh-" Bloom yelled out in pain - a dark negative energy was flowing around Bloom effecting her by the second. Someone was behind this and they knew. It never happened to her from before (exceptional for the one time when Bloom was put under a dark spell by Lord Darkar), but she never transformed back into Dark Bloom ever again.

Everyone turned around to see dark smoke around Bloom; they could tell she was being effected by the energy around her. Everyone backed off a couple of inches away from Bloom, unknowing what happening to her. Daphne could tell someone was behind this and effecting her little sister. Whoever this person was? He or she should never play or mess with her little sister like this; otherwise Daphne would kill him or her that was doing this to Bloom personally. Bloom turned to Dark Bloom.

Bloom was in her dark Enchantix form; the dress was fading from dark purple to dark navy; the coil was navy and her gloves were dark purple. Her hair red like blood. Her eyes changed from blue to golden. Her wings were fading from a dark shade of blue to purple. The Winx knew it was Dark Bloom, but how?

Who did this to her and why? How was this person being able to transform her into dark Bloom again? The reason why Bloom transformed into Dark Bloom was because she was influenced from her memories of them (negative memories) of them. The Winx, Daphne, Oritel, and Marion didn't know if they should fight or not. They knew this was not the real Bloom they loved, but the evil, cruel Bloom.

"Hello Winx, Mother, Father, Daphne...don't you remember me? The _real_ me..." Bloom said in a mocking tone.

"Bloom this is not the real you." The Winx said.

"Oh, really." Bloom said readying her fireballs at them preparing to attack them with all her will and power she has.

"Bloom drop this now...this isn't who you are!" Oritel said. He knew that she wasn't his daughter, well Dark Bloom wasn't. Dark Bloom was taking complete control over his daughter.

"Oh, really, because you guys aren't the kind ones either, you're lying to me...I remember the day it all started...you guys all told me you hated me.

Mother, Father, you even blamed me about what happened sixteen years ago, you wished that I wasn't born...and Daphne you hated me - you said you wished that you haven't saved and wished to let me die." Dark Bloom said.

At this the Winx, Daphne and their parents were utterly shocked about what Bloom said, well Dark Bloom anyways.

"That's not true Bloom, whoever told you this, is filling you with lies!" Stella exclaimed back to her best-friend.

"It's true Bloom. We never said those things to you. You're our friend and we would never hurt you." The fairy of nature said, in a calm, soft voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the caves of Shadow-Haunt beneath the falls...

Aragon was behind all this. He was watching Bloom through the orb sphere to keep an eye on her. He transformed Bloom into a hungry creature who once was called Dark Bloom. He was showing her memories of people she loved the most - that they hate her and blamed her for everything that happened to them.

He was influencing her with his evil magic. He wanted Bloom to go against them and he knows if they try to bring back her memories - they would know who did this and hunt him down and end him _especially_ Oritel. He must try to do everything to not let this happen. He was just there with an evil smile placed on his face; they would never know it was his doings.

* * *

"Bloom whatever you're talking about isn't true, none of it is! We would never treat you like this!" Aisha yelled back.

"Then how come I remember it like that?" Bloom asked with an evil grin on her face, almost wanting to laugh at them.

"I don't know, but someone's messing with you Bloom," Musa grinned at her.

Bloom looked at her friends; her eyes were flashing from gold to blue. They realize Bloom must be trying to break free from the spell but she ended up fainting and her father catched her in his arms and carried her.

"I think Bloom should stay here for the meantime." Marion suggested instead of letting Bloom go to Alfea as she was looking at both her daughters.

"But-" Daphne protested.

"Daphne, I think your Mother is right. Bloom right now is..." Oritel said looking at his unconscious daughter, and looking back at Daphne. "...she's unstable right now, its best to keep her here from harming anybody."

She knew her father was right Bloom should stay here, its for the best, while she and the Winx will go back to Alfea and gather information.

"Maybe you're right..." Daphne said with a sigh, she looked at the Winx who simply understood that Bloom should be kept here so she wouldn't harm anyone and keep a close watch on her.

"Okay, well me and the Winx are heading back to Alfea and maybe we'll find a way." Daphne said and her parents gave her a nod. Daphne turned to the Winx and said, "we'll tell Miss. Faragonda about what happened to Bloom and figure out a way."

* * *

Daphne and the Winx (minus Bloom) are in Alfea. While they were walking they saw the guys approaching them as they came. They have no idea that Bloom's back, well, Sky haven't told the guys yet. He was waiting until the Winx to arrive. Though, Sky has no idea that Daphne had told the Winx already. The guys greeted their girlfriends; they were happy to see them again after a few weeks of not seeing them (which was kind of a pain in the ass at times).

"We have news to tell you..." Daphne spoke up, as all the guys looked at Daphne.

"What news are you talking about Daphne?" Thoren asked.

"...Bloom's back..." Sky said.

All the guys froze. How was she back? Where was she? And how she and Sky knew Bloom came? How come the girls didn't say a word? Did they know? How did Sky know? Who told Sky? Was he the one who saw her, or Daphne? The guys were in total disbelief by Sky and Daphne's news. They have no idea what to say. Thoren doesn't even know who Bloom is? He didn't even know what was going on when Daphne mentioned that Bloom's back.

"Who's Bloom?" Thoren asked, and he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"You don't know. I don't want to break the news or anything...but how could you not know who Bloom is?! She's Daphne's younger sister. How could you not know that?" The fairy of the shinning sun exclaimed, wondering why doesn't Thoren know about it.

"Sorry, I didn't know she has a younger sister. How come you never told me?" Thoren asked and looked at Daphne; her brown eyes shinning in his coral-blue eyes with worry and she sighed.

"Because I thought I would never see her again. She's been missing for five years and now she just showed up yesterday," Daphne explained with a sigh in her voice.

"Daphne...I'm so sorry to hear that." Thoren said, and he pulled Daphne in his arms. Then he looked at Sky. He remember when Sky told him his fiancé had disappeared; he wondered could Daphne's sister be his fiancé?

"Sky...is she your fiancé?" He asked his cousin.

"Ya, she is."

"So where is she now? Why isn't she here?" Brandon asked.

"Umm...about that..." Stella said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked.

"Bloom she...lost her memories about all of us." Flora said quietly, and now the guys were shocked about this and were in silence trying to copperhead over what just happened. Wondering how in the hell did the most strongest fairy in the Universe lost her memories?

"Daphne...I'm sorry to hear that," Thoren said, trying to comfort her and the rest of the guys looked up at Sky who was upset about his fiancé.

"Dude sorry to hear that." The guys said, and Brandon patted him on the back and said, "don't worry Sky. I'm sure she'll remember."

"Thanks bro." he whispered back.

"So, now what are you going to do?" Riven asked.

"We're going to talk to Miss. Faragonda about and see what we can do about it."

"Okay, what about us, guys?" Riven complained, Musa smirked at him and said, "you'll stay here with the rest of the guys and wait for us." Riven was about to open his mouth but Musa kissed him on the cheek. Riven blushed and he wasn't the usual guy who would blush in front the rest of the guys - he'd forgotten since he hasn't seen Musa in weeks. The rest of the Specialist gave their girlfriends a hug and they left them.

* * *

At the Headmistress's office, where the Winx are gathered in.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble Winx?" Miss. Faragonda asked as she took a notice of their face expressions - hoping it was Aragon who had returned once again.

"It's Bloom; she's back. But the thing is when she returned...her memories are completely gone too." Daphne said.

"How is her memories are gone? Did you ask her everything?"

"Yes, she doesn't remember anything even how she lost her memories or where was she as if it was just all a blur." Stella said.

"That's very strange, Winx someone must be behind of Bloom's missing memories," The Headmistress explained to them.

"That's what we're been thinking off, so is there anyway to restore back Bloom's memories?" Flora asked. Then Miss. Faragonda looked at the Winx and said, "yes, there is, a book it's called the book of 'Reflected Memories'."

"Reflected Memories? What's that about?" The fairy of music asked in confusion. She never heard of Reflected Memories from before.

"The Reflected Memories book, is about any forgetful or replaced memories. The book hasn't been used in decades, this book isn't just only a spell about memories to bring them back, but also it can erase all memories...it's a dangerous book just be careful. You don't know how powerful the book is just for a simple spell. If you use the wrong spell who knows what could happen." The Headmistress explained to the Winx.

"We'll make sure we'll be careful about using the right spell." Daphne said.

"So, where is the book?" Stella asked.

* * *

The Specialist were out waiting in the hallway for the Winx. Sky was pacing worriedly he was afraid of losing Bloom forever. What if they can't bring back Bloom's memories? What if Bloom won't remember them at all? He loved Bloom - all those memories of her tore his heart - she has to remember him. It's the only way to heal his broken heart. All those years of being together...going out on dates...how he first laid eyes on her; it made his eyes watery. Then they saw the Winx coming out from the Headmistress's office. Sky pulled himself together and looked at the Winx with a serious look.

"So, Winx is there anything new, is there a way to help Bloom?"

"Yes, there is a way and you guys are going to help us." Stella pointed out to the Specialist knowing they wouldn't like the idea.

"How?" The Specialist asked.

"We're going to the library in search of a book called the Reflected Memories." Tecna stated.

"The reflected memories." The guys said in a union.

"Yes, the book will help us restore Bloom's memory."

"So come on guys chop-chop to it." Musa said giggling as heard the rest of the groan (expect for Sky who was willing to do anything to get Bloom back).

The Winx and the Specialist went to the library to find the book; it wasn't be easy for them. The book hasn't been used in decades so it would be hard to find it in the library. The book is different, the cover reflects the memories of the person, almost like looking in the mirror trying to look at yourself, but it will be showing your memories.

Hours later...the winx, the specialist were about to give up until Tecna found the book it was the 'The Reflected Memories'.She knew it was it because she saw her memories in it. It was an unusual book that did that.

"Found it!" Tecna yelled, and everyone rushed to Tecna's side. They all looked at the book which they saw parts of their old memories in there.

"That's the book." Daphne said with a smile on her face. Now, wanting to open the book and see what kind of spells could help Bloom remember her memories. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

As Bloom was waking up...when she opened her eyes she found herself in her room again. She wondered what happened to her back there? Wait?! Where was everyone? Without any noticed she moved on her right side to see her Mother asleep next to her and her Father on the other side. They must've been really worried about her - about what happened. She tried not to wake her Mother, but to no vial her Mother had sensed her movement and she slowly opened her eyes and turned around to see who was moving, it was Bloom. Her Mother was now fully awake.

"Bloom, you're awake finally! You passed out hours ago and made me and your father really worried about you." Marion said, and hugged her daughter.

Bloom hugged her mother tightly with their movement...they pushed Oritel off the bed and they both turned around and gave a small innocent smile.

"Seriously, girls do you have to push me off..." Oritel mumbled getting up to see Bloom wide-awake.

"Bloom you're awake!" Oritel said and sat on the bed next to his daughter. It was good to see her awake again. Her Mother sat on the other side of the bed stroking her daughter's hair.

"You had us worried. You passed out for a very long time, about five hours." Oritel informed his daughter. Bloom felt guilty; she didn't know she worried her parents that much.

"I'm sorry about that. I have no idea what came over me..." guilt was in her voice.

"Its okay darling as long as you're awake now," her Mother had told her.

"By the way your sister and friends went to Alfea to help you restore you memories and they'll be here shortly." her Father said as he noticed his daughter face was a bit paler than before even her Mother had noticed it.

"Honey, are you feeling well?" Marion asked as she cupped her daughter's chin to her to face her. Marion noticed Bloom's difference in her eyes; they were slightly changing from blue to gold she knew someone was behind this affecting her daughter in a way. "Do you feel different Bloom?"

"Why would I?" Bloom questioned. Marion remembered what happened to Bloom earlier. She knew someone was behind this and she's going to find out who is this person, and why they have done this to her?

* * *

The Winx were doing their research. They come to powerful spells in the book. They remembered what the Headmistress said about the book...this book wasn't just any simple book where you can locate the spell and use it. Many spells in this book are too complicated to use and it just too tricky to use.

But after some time they found the spell, and now they were going back to Domino to help Bloom, and once they'll use this spell on Bloom...and this spell that they're going to use is to involve going inside Bloom's mind and see all the memories and try to bring them back.

"So...you're going back right?" Thoren asked Daphne.

"Yes, and after we clear this whole thing out and you'll be able to meet my sister," as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The Winx were with their boyfriends saying goodbye to them, for now.

"Sky don't worry, Bloom will remember everything." Stella said convincing Sky that she will be okay.

"I know she will." He replied, just the thought of it pained him. He hoped her memories will return to her as soon as possible. He wanted to go out with her after when he first saw her in Magix but couldn't because it was hard on him and it would be hard on her as well.

* * *

Aragon was watching the Winx; he knew what they were doing. He was waiting for them, do bring back Bloom's old memories of them. Once they'll do that, he'll make sure to turn Bloom into 'Dark Bloom' the Bloom he wanted to be, nothing but evil, cruelty.

He was just waiting for them so his plan can happen. His dark magic was even more powerful than the Winx combined all together for that his magic would effect Bloom even more. Once the time is right, even though Bloom restored her memories he can flip her to the evil side so easily.

His plan to take over the universes was slowly coming into motion, as he wanted to be. Nothing can stop him now! He will soon be the supreme ruler of the Magic Dimension. He laughed evilly in his throne room. He knew these fairies would be hopeless when the times comes; he can sense their energies - they're powerful, but not enough to destroy him. His plan was soon to become a reality.

* * *

1) In the next chapter, Daphne and the winx will return to Domino and help her restore her memories. They'll have to enter her mind and see what's really happening and get back her memories. Once the winx are in Bloom's mind they'll be shocked about the memories...the memories aren't gone but simply replaced with evil versions of themselves and right when they saw the first memory they immediately knew someone was messing with her...a secret will be discovered not only Bloom's memories are replaced, but an evil man was tampering with Bloom to get what he wants...


	3. False Memories

**Removed Memories**

By: xMidnightDreamsx

* * *

Summary: It's been five years since Bloom had been kidnapped. No one knows who kidnapped Bloom, and why they kidnapped her? It all started a couple weeks later after Bloom found her birthparents. Five years later Bloom came back to Magix, but she isn't the same person as before. She've changed, in those five years. Her memories are gone swept away and replaced by something else something...

* * *

In this chapter, Daphne and the winx arrived on Domino; they have the spell they needed to help Bloom. Once when they'll enter her empty mind they'll see...something...something they never seen before or come across to...they will be shocked about the memories...its not was they expected to be...these memories are _'false' _how could that be? Why would they mess her memory up like that and spread it with _'lies.' _What would this person possibly gain out of all this? The winx and Daphne finally realized it wasn't Bloom's fault for not remembering them in a positive way, but the negative way. As they go deep down in Bloom's memory they'll be shocked about the _'truth'_ behind all this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club

* * *

Chapter 3: False Memories

* * *

Once Daphne and the winx got back from Alfea, they were now on Domino. They were walking into the palace, they wondered if Bloom is even awake. The last thing they remembered Bloom passed out from her Dark Bloomform and her Father took her to her room to rest.

Suddenly, they saw Oritel and Marion walking through the corridors they seemed to be fine after the whole episode of Bloom being evil thing. Daphne and the winx walked up to them, and Stella asked them,"how is Bloom? Is she awake?"

"She's fine now. She's just sitting in her room, and she asked me where did you guys went?" Marion replied.

Stella sensing from what Marion had just said. It excited Stella to know that her best friend was asking where did they went but she remembered not to be too excited about this, because she still does not remember them just yet.

"Thank-you your highness." Stella said and the Winx started to walk to Bloom's room. Daphne was stopped by her parents.

"Daphne you should know something about Bloom?" Her Father said in a deep concerned tone.

"What is it?" She asked noticing her parents' concern looks on their faces.

"Bloom...not only her memories is the problem, but her features are changing as well." Her Mother said with a deep sigh.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Daphne asked and glanced at her Father with concern in her eyes afraid not only her memories is a problem, but something else as well was affecting her little sister.

"Bloom isn't herself, ever since when she became Dark Bloom. She's been different and acting different too. Someone is behind this Daphne, affecting the Bloom that we _love_, to become Dark Bloom." Her father said in a low voice trying not to be overheard by anyone for what they were discussing about.

"How?"

"She's a bit paler and her eyes are flashing from blur to gold, a sign that Dark Bloom may reach her very close and have a full control of her body without Bloom fully realizing who's controlling her. You may want to be very careful about her actions. She's thinking about negative things." Her Mother explained to her about Dark Bloom's possible return.

"Don't worry Mom, Dad. Me and the Winx will help Bloom and trust me she won't become what you would think of her and plus we have the spell that will help her restore her memories but it requires concentration and complete silence. Don't let anyone barge into the room or else who knows what will happen." Daphne said, trying to calm down her worried parents.

Then Daphne left her parents and followed the Winx. Stella knocked on Bloom's door and she opened the door she saw Bloom lying on her bed completely doing nothing as if time was the only thing kept ringing in her mind.

"Bloom?" Stella said, and walked up to her and sat on the bed, and the rest of the girls followed in some sat on the bed and some on the coach they looked at Bloom who was completely a bit different than she was earlier. They could tell something was up with Bloom, but don't know how to place it or put it in the right word. Bloom pulled herself up together and said, "hey, where have you been since you left?"

"At Alfea doing some research." The pink-haired fairy explained.

"So..." Bloom said, placing herself with a fake smile on her face as if she showed some concern for them.

"We found the spell that may help you remember your memories of us." Flora said in a calm voice.

The girls were really excited, but didn't show it off. Great this was the last thing that Bloom needed; her friends helping her get back her memories. If they do succeed in this, Bloom will realized who had put her through all this and certainly she'll kick whoever's ass that messed with her in the first place.

"Will it work?" Bloom asked with concern - fear was across her face now. She was afraid what her friends will see, but not totally afraid but shocked. Because she dose remember them (negative way), they'll be regretting what they saw of themselves and embrace the truth of what they done to her - for that Bloom had a little smirk on her face, but vanished within a second so no one could recognize her face.

"So, how are you going to do this?" Bloom asked.

"Simple, all we have to do is let you sleep and we'll go inside your mind and clear it so your memories can come back." Aisha said.

"You have to sleep now Bloom." Daphne said.

"Fine." Bloom mumbled and she lay on the bed, and started to drift off into nothing but a dream...

_A few minutes later..._

"Is she fully asleep?" Musa asked.

"Looks like it." Tecna said.

"Okay, come on lets do this." Stella said, the Winx were in the circle hands all connected to each other, focusing their minds and magic to get into Bloom's mind, after a minute or so they were in Bloom's empty mind.

Once they were in her mind, they were suddenly cold because of all the negative energy they felt that was going on. They had to dig deeper in her mind for the memories. While they were going deeper they saw memories of Bloom when she was a child and was now seeing those memories.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A memory of Bloom when she was a small child, around seven or eight. It was Christmas time in Gardenia, snow was falling down on Gardenia covering the entire city. Bloom was watching people playing outside in the wonderful snow, some people were building snowman, some people were throwing snowballs at each other..._

_"Mommy can we go outside and build a snowman?" Bloom asked her Mother, pleading with her blue sparkling eyes._

_"Honey, I know you want to go outside, but we have to wait for daddy to get here remember." Vanessa said, she bend down to Bloom and stroke her beautiful red hair, "don't worry he'll come. He promised you that he'll build a snowman with you."_

_"Oh ya..." Bloom said and gave a big smile to her Mother. Then they heard the door open, Mike came in, Bloom ran to him as fast as she can and hugged him,"daddy you're here now we can build a snowman." She said with a wide smile on her face smiling to her Father. He chuckled and closed the door behind him and bend down to Bloom he had a serious look on his face, and Bloom knew what it mean._

_"You can't play with me can you." Bloom asked with a disappointment look. "Sorry, sweetheart I wish I could."  
_

_"I guess its okay." Bloom said, in a disappointment tone._

_"Well you can go outside if you want." Mike told her. She smiled to him and ran off to the backyard outside to build a snowman as he got up Vanessa glared at him. And he realized that she's staring at him, and she sighed "Mike you told Bloom that you're going to play with her."_

_"Vanessa yes I know, I am." Mike said calmly, when he said this, this confused Vanessa a bit._

_"What do you mean?" She asked with curiosity._

_Bloom was outside alone trying to build a snowman until she saw her parents ridding a big red sled, her Father pushing her Mother towards Bloom, Bloom moved out the way and she smiled. "Mommy, what are you doing?" Bloom asked giggling._

_"I'm ridding on the sled come on Bloom it'll be fun you see." Vanessa said, putting her hand out for Bloom to grab. She grabbed her Mother's hand, and sat in front of her Mother and Mike pushed them. Bloom was laughing after the ridding the sled, they helped Bloom build a snowman, they threw snowballs and in the end they went inside and had hot chocolate..._

_..._

_Couple of years later...Bloom was now thirteen years old, at that age most girls stop believing in fairies, mermaid, and any type of magical creature it came to her senses that the existence of magical creatures doesn't exist or so she believed._

_Until one night, a cold night late in January...Bloom was in her room getting ready for bed. She heard a sweet voice, then she heard the voice again. At first she thought it might be from the tv downstairs where her parents are watching, once she heard it the second time in a more clear and loud in a gentle voice; she knew that someone was trying to talk to her but who? She thought she was losing her mind. Then again she heard the voice and now she trembled in fear, and spoke up, "whose's there?"_

_"Don't you recognize my voice..." the voice said in a sweet and gentle tone._

_"Why would I?" Bloom said trying to back away, trying to get to the door. The voice chuckled "oh Bloom, I've been watching you for quite some time now..."_

_At this Bloom's eyes were filled with fear. Why would someone watch her? What do they want from her? Better question is how does this person knows her name? Thoughts were filling her mind with many questions._

_"How do you know my name?" Bloom said in a shocked tone. The kind voice chuckled in a way that made Bloom wanting to actual believe this is all real. "I know who you are?"_

_"I want to say something to you. Do you believe in magic?" the voice asked, and this made Bloom silent thinking about the question the voice had asked her. She always have believe in magic since when she was a small child and couldn't never stop believe in magic. Then she said in a confident voice, "what if I say I do believe in magic..."_

_"I know you still believe in magic, you believe it from all your heart. I want to show you something...why don't you grab my hand." The kind voice offered Bloom her hand. It was pale like hers and placed her hand on the mysterious woman's hand._

_"I want to show you something...something you'll never forget. When you turn sixteen you'll come back here with a special friend and be introduced to this planet."_

_"What friend? This is another planet other than Earth?" Bloom asked in shock._

_"My dear you ask too many questions," the voice chuckled._

_"I'm just wondering about all this...this is incredible." Bloom said in a shock; she felt herself floating in mid-air, which shocked Bloom she has no idea where the spirit was taking her._

_"Where are you taking me?" Bloom asked._

_"A place...where you'll never forget...a place full of enchantment...love...laughter...friendship. Its a place beyond what you might picture of..."_

_"Really?" Bloom said. The kind spirit showed Bloom Magix, and the realms in the magic dimension, she showed her the all types of fairies from where they come from, what kind of magic they practice? Witches...wizards and mermaids also existed...the girl was in shock she couldn't believe all these things are true, but her parents keep on insisting on her it isn't true._

_It's just a fairytale made up by people to believe those things are true but in fact the reality of life is they do not exists. Once the kind spirit was done showing her all those things, Bloom was back on Earth in her bed. She woke up immediately and rushed downstairs to tell her parents once she told them about what happened. They both looked at her as if she lost her mind._

_"Bloom...sweetie I think you must've hit your head too hard, when me and your went to go and check on you, you were unconscious on the ground." Vanessa said._

_"No...I wasn't really." Bloom protested. "I swear I-" she was cut off._

_"Bloom you must've been dreaming, probably your dream was too _real_ that you're starting to believe it." Mike said in a calm voice._

_"-but..." Bloom was going to say another word but stopped at the looks her parents were giving her._

_"Fine..." Bloom mumbled._

_"But than someone said to me, in the dream that you saved a magical child in the building of flames dad." At this both Mike and Vanessa paled as if they've seen a ghost. Bloom noticed her parents reaction to that. As if they're hiding something from her._

_"Do you know something about that?" Bloom asked her parents._

_"Why don't we tell you about that tomorrow?" Vanessa said, hoping that Bloom would forget about that. Soon Bloom had forgotten about what happened and always assumed what she saw was a dream. But she knew it wasn't a dream it was something more than a mere dream, and always believed it to be..._

...

_Three years later...Bloom was now sixteen years old. She was sleeping in her room, it was summer vacation in Gardenia..._

_"Bloom..." Vanessa said, and she opened the door to see Bloom's still sleeping. A smile cracked on Vanessa face, she sat down on the bed and whispered to Bloom,"you're going to be late for school Bloom." At this Bloom shot up from her bed and she changed her clothes very quickly once she was done wearing her clothes, she noticed her mother smiling at her._

_"Wait a second, the alarm didn't go on because there's no school. Mom that's not funny." Bloom said heading back to bed tiredly. "I'm tired." Bloom mumbled._

_"You stayed up pretty late last night." Vanessa said._

_"I know, I was just reading." Bloom replied. Vanessa saw the book on the floor and picked it up "fairies...myth or reality, don't you ever get tried of reading those silly things."_

_"They're not silly okay."_

_"Actually now that school is over you can help me in the shop."_

_"Nooo!" Bloom complained._

_"Good morning sunshine." Mike said._

_"I'm not going to spend my summer working in the shop with Mom. I wish I could go somewhere fun with my friends alone." Bloom said._

_"Maybe next year, you're still young."_

_"How old is older Dad? I'm already sixteen." Bloom said._

_"Only sixteen, you're still my little girl."_

_"Dad it's not fair, that would be the great present ever," she complained, what was wrong with her to go with her friends on her own? Why couldn't her father let her? All her friends go out on holidays on their own._

_"Speaking of present...we have something to show you." her Mother said, looking at her Father._

_"Something that will help you get around Gardenia," her Father said, hinting to his daughter._

_"What? Really." Bloom said excitedly wondering if it was the scooter she always wanted. The three of them went outside, once Bloom saw her gift, her smile turned to a little frown she wasn't totally expecting this a red bike._

_"What do you think Bloom?" Mike asked, hoping his daughter liked the gift he bought her._

_"Uh...thanks...dad..." that's all she said, not really knowing what to say; she really hoped for the scooter._

_"See Vanessa, she doesn't know what to say about it." Mike said cheerfully. Vanessa already knowing Bloom didn't really wanted a bike, but a scooter instead._

_"Mike, I think she wanted something else...a scooter Mike." Vanessa said. Mike looked at Vanessa and said, "maybe next year we can get her it."_

_Bloom rode on her bike around town with Kiko with her in the front basket. When she took a left side, she saw her classmate, (otherwise known as the spoiled girl) Mitzi. She bought a new scooter._

_"Hey, Bloom vacationing in Gardenia this year," she said in a tone which sent chills down Bloom's spine. She was teasing Bloom once again._

_"No, actually we're going away soon." Bloom replied back._

_"The same old beach, huh? I'll send you a postcard from our vacation place that will give you a chance to see something _different_." She told Bloom._

_"Hey, watch it with my scooter it's brand new, you know," she told the two guys who were setting it on the floor gently._

_"Have a nice summer Mitzi." Bloom said and with that she rode her bike, "what a show off..."_

_Bloom set her bike aside and grabbed an apple to eat, she sat down on the floor, when she took a bite from her apple Kiko came running to her scared, pulling her pants in order for her to see what's going on._

_"What's the matter Kiko?" Bloom asked, and he pointed in that direction straight across from where he and Bloom are._

_"Okay, fine lets go check it out." With that she went with Kiko and she hid behind a tree, she gasped in horror. A big scary yellow ogre was attack a blond girl with wings right behind her back. Could it mean that it's _real? _Life was crazy in many ways possible._

_The ogre was attack the blond girl, what should I do? I can't let him hurt the girl. Without fully thinking she stepped up to help her._

_"Leave her alone!" Bloom said in a fierce tone, waring the ogre to let her go or else. He looked at her, and said "ghouls get her."_

_Now Bloom was in shock she doesn't know what to do. So, she used her hand and something flashed from her, a bright glow, which was shielding her for protection, sending the ghouls flying away across hitting the trees, and vanished. Then the ogre had a surprise looked on his face, he didn't think that this girl was _magical. _Bloom had her eyes closed, she opened it and realized what she done, how did she do it? How does she have magic? Without paying any attention, the ogre snatched her in his hands and smirked at her._

_"Not so powerful now little fairy," he said and laughed evilly._

_"LET GO!" Bloom yelled angrily, her powers were starting to flare up, with all her anger on him, she send the most powerful magic at him tossing him back into the trees, toasting all the ghouls._

_The blond girl was in shock for what she saw. She was powerful. She grabbed her scepter and walked over to the girl and said, "wow, powerful." Bloom looked up at her, to see the sun shinning on the girl. It was _real.

_"Hi," she said, getting up from the ground pulling herself together._

_"Who are you?" Bloom asked._

_"I'm Stella," the blond haired girl answered. "Cool, I'm Bloom." she shook hands with Stella._

* * *

The Winx were getting close to her missing memories; they had to go more deeper. Most of the girls were surprised how Stella actually met Bloom. That's how she met her on Earth. If not, probably, Bloom wouldn't know who she was or she has real magic. Probably they wouldn't be together if it wasn't for her. The Winx name wouldn't have existed. They would've studied the three years in Alfea not fighting off villains the Trix wouldn't cause chaos in the first year of Alfea; they wouldn't know have their hands on the Dragon's Flames. Things would've been different without Bloom in the picture and thank goodness Bloom met Stella or else their lives would've been different real different.

"So, that's how you met Bloom?" Tecna asked with curiosity. No Winx really knew how Bloom and Stella met. It was a good thing they did met.

"Yup. Amazing huh?" Stella said.

"Well to say we should give some credit to Kiko too, he was the one that lead Bloom there." Flora added in.

"Oh, Ya," the girls said and laughed at the comment Flora had said.

"What if I didn't meet Bloom?" Stella said, and everyone grew quite thinking if Stella never met Bloom.

"Our lives would've been really different from now for what we're doing." Musa said.

"Indeed, it would." Aisha said.

"Bloom was the one who brought us together, and created the Winx Club from the first place." Flora said.

Aisha was shocked that Bloom was the one who created the Winx Club in the first place. She didn't know who came up with this idea in the first place; she always assumed they were the one who agreed on this name, as if they were the one who created this name.

"Without her, we wouldn't even be Winx." Stella said, and everyone nodded, it was true without Bloom the Winx wouldn't really exist. She brought them together, and now it's time for them to save Bloom. They were going down into her memories...flashes of memories from the second and third year of Alfea, and the times she spend with Sky.

How she was getting closer and closer to finding her birthparents...the day she actually saved them...the day she met them...how happy she felt when she first met them. Then they saw a memory of when she first disappeared on the day when she was having picnic with her parents and sister...

* * *

_Bloom was getting ready for the day to go out with her parents on a picnic, she wanted to know them better, and they wanted to get to her and get closer to the daughter they gave up many years ago. She wanted to know her sister more; she knew Daphne, but wants to know more about her life before the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino. She wondered did she have a boyfriend back then? How was her life? Did she had friends? Who was her friends? What was her childhood like? She wanted to know everything about her sister and parents._

_"Bloom are you ready?" Daphne asked barging into her room. Bloom was looking at herself in the mirror adding the final touch to her appearance. "Ya I am done." Bloom replied back._

_"Mom, and Dad are waiting outside." Daphne told Bloom._

_With that, she turned the lights off and walked down the stairs with her sister. She was happy to spend a day with her family. Their parents were waiting outside in the gardens, they dressed more regularly. They didn't have any royals meeting for the day, and so with that out of the way they decided they wanted to spend time with their lovely daughters. Once Bloom and Daphne walked out of the palace into the gardens; Bloom was in shock that her parents were were wearing _normal clothes_. She looked to her sister for an answer._

_"Sometimes they do wear casual on occasion when we go out alone, or when they go out alone." Daphne explained to Bloom who was getting the idea._

_"Ohh.." Bloom muttered._

_"Girls, there you are I was wondering where were you two," their Mother had said with a sweet smile on her face._

_"I was getting Bloom, she was in her room." Daphne smiled to her parents._

_They walked out to the park, a park where everyone goes for picnic. There was no playgrounds, there was a nice lake and tall trees, bushes, plants and beautiful flowers each one of them were different from the other with brilliant bright and dark colors. It was a prefect day to have a picnic. They already set up the picnic, and now Bloom and Daphne sat next to each other and they started talking...  
_

_After a while, Daphne wanted to show Bloom something...something special. It was a special flower that you never see. It blooms every few centuries and if you pick up it wither. Daphne wanted to contain it in a magic jar so the flower won't wither._

_"Bloom I want to show you something. Why don't you stay here? I'll be back in a few minutes." Daphne said. Bloom stayed she was laying on the ground, looking at the clear sky. No clouds were in sight, it was a prefect day to be out._

_Someone was watching Bloom's every move, the person seemed really interested in her, he wanted something. He wanted to knock her out, and to manipulate her. He had to wait for the right moment to knock her out. She was all alone and it was the perfect timing to knock her out. He used a sleepy potion, that way it would be easier than fighting her. It would makes things more difficult and complicated._

_Bloom was getting soo sleeping, she rubbed her eyes. She couldn't be sleepy; she slept early last night. Why was she soo sleepy? She gently rested her head on the ground and soon she fell asleep. The man had to wait for a couple of minutes so no one could see him. Soon he carried the girl in his arms and headed to Shadow-Haunt with her and to tamper with her._

* * *

The Winx and Daphne were shocked - that man he's the one behind Bloom's disappearance. He's the one who kidnapped her. Daphne remembered exactly what happened afterwards...she started to look for her sister and immediately told her parents about her sister's disappearance.

They searched the entire kingdom for her, but didn't find her. Daphne wished they could've searched in Shadow-Haunt but she didn't know that she would be there. The question was roaming through everyone's mind was: _Why did he kidnapped her? What did he want from her? Who is this man? _Soon the answers would be revealed, as they looked down in her memories. Whoever did this to Bloom will surely be punished by Stella, she was really pissed off. She couldn't believe it for what she had seen about what he did to her little sister.

* * *

_Bloom was tied up to a chair, chains wrapped all around her so she won't escape. She was trying to use her magic to release herself, but couldn't the chains were wrapped tightly on her. She couldn't even move her arms. She wondered who got her here and chained her up to the chair. She was struggling in the chair. Bloom heard footsteps that were approaching in her direction._

_"Who's there?" Bloom asked. A voice just chuckled. This pissed off Bloom. She personally didn't like to be held captive. It reminded her of Lord Darkar. This place was...was familiar...it couldn't be...no he couldn't be alive it's impossible. She was a bit frighted about being her. It was giving her a negative vibe about being here. How was this even possible Bloom thought._

_Soon the man came to her in reveal to her little shock, it wasn't him but someone else. Dressed in black. His face wasn't even showing he was wearing a mask. From the looks of it, he seemed to be a new threat to everyone. Bloom's face darkened._

_"Who are you?" She asked in anger. He just stood there and chuckled._

_"Afraid not my dear, well at least not today..." he said, something was in back of Bloom's mind it seemed to her that this was just only the beginning of his threat._

_"What do you want from me?" She gave him a cold glare, and harden her eyes on him. He walked closer to her and bend down to her and cupped her chin to him and he smiled. He came closer to her and whispered to her in the ear "...I want many things from you my dear...your the only one that give me what I want." Bloom trembled and bit her lips; she couldn't imagine what he wants from her. No. She knew what he wanted from her, her powers it the only explanation for why he just only wanted her and nobody else. Bloom really had a bad feeling about this. Who's going to stop him now?_

_She pulled back from him, and looked at the masked figured man and spoke, "what if I refuse to give you what you want?"_

_"Oh, you won't refuse my dear." He smirked at her._

_"You will be under my spell," and he manipulated Bloom. He was showing her that the people who care for her, love her isn't all what it seems. At this, Bloom was taking the effect from all this changing her to once what she was called as _Dark Bloom.

* * *

The Winx and Daphne were in shock, and realized the reason why Bloom thought of them as enemies because he was manipulating her, and trying to tell her to forget her friends, family and everyone who once loved her. Stella was in outraged when she first saw this, she wants to rip off the head of this man for messing with her best-friend like that.

"Ooh, when I see him the next, I will rip his head off!" Stella said in anger. She wanted to burn this man.

"Why would he do that?" Flora asked.

"And better question is who is the man?" Aisha said.

"What does he want with Bloom?" Tecna added. They all looked at Daphne for an explanation, even Daphne doesn't know.

"Daphne do you know?" Musa asked.

"No, this is the first time I see this person." she responded.

_I just only wonder what does he want with my little sister? _Daphne thought to herself.

"Looks like he has planned something." Tecna said.

"Whatever he planned, we have to stop him." Aisha said, and the Winx and Daphne nodded in agreement. This man must be stopped.

They now vanished from Bloom's mind and now were at her very room. They looked to see if anything has changed but nothing had change it was the same. Bloom was still in her sleep, like as if nothing had happen.

Daphne turned her face to the Winx and said, "why don't you go to Alfea and tell Miss. Faragonda about everything that happened and maybe she knows something about this man, while I'll go tell my parents about it."

* * *

1) In the next chapter, the Winx goes to Alfea to explain everything what happened to Bloom. While Daphne talks to her worried parents, Oritel's face darkens as if he knows a secret that everyone doesn't know about. A secret about this mysterious man and why here. With the winx, they'll find out more information about him and what's his plans, and not only that but something bigger...

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :-)

The next chapter will be called:** The New Enemy**


	4. The New Enemy

**Removed Memories**

By: xMidnightDreamsx

* * *

Summary: It's been five years since Bloom had been kidnapped. No one knows who kidnapped Bloom, and why they kidnapped her? It all started a couple weeks later after Bloom found her birthparents. Five years later Bloom came back to Magix, but she isn't the same person as before. She've changed, in those five years. Her memories are gone swept away and replaced by something else something...

* * *

**Monday, December 15, 2014**

Last chapter, the Winx had entered her mind to see what's going on...and what they saw was...shocking to the Winx, and Daphne. Someone was behind Dark Bloom's return, and that's the only beginning of his plan. What does he has in store for the Winx and Daphne? Who is he? Most importantly what does he want with Bloom?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club or any characters, but _only_ the mysterious OC character in the plot of the story.

**Author's Note: **Wow! It's been a while since I last updated this story (a year). I've been working on "Our Faith" at the moment. Sorry for the long pause, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. ;-)

* * *

Chapter Four: The New Enemy

* * *

Oritel was in his office he was pacing around the room trying to think of something...something. Why would someone change his daughter and become evil? Like a pawn of their evil game. Something wasn't right and he felt it. He knew someone was behind this but who? He couldn't think of anyone: Lord Darkar gone, Valtor gone, Madragora and the Ancestral Witches gone as well...then who's left? They would certainly not do that to his daughter. Well maybe? This negative energy seemed off, like a new enemy was arising. What kind of enemy? Why would he use his sweet little girl? It just doesn't make any sense? Why...why why was the only word pounding in his head and giving him a slight headache from all this. He gazed at the stacked books and pushed the books off the desk and he leaned back into his his chair. He wasn't sure who was doing this and how was he going to stop that person without any information about him.

He was in a deep thought till he saw the picture laid on desk flatly. He picked up the picture and brought it closer to him and saw it. It was a picture of his senior year at Red-Fountain along with his brother, Marion, and the rest of his friends. He sighed heavily, nothing seemed the same as before he laid the picture flatly nothing came up in his mind. But something trigged him. His brother's last words to him before he complete left. That was the last time he ever saw him again. How could all this be connected to what's happening now?

_One day, Oritel. I'll have my revenge and I'll get what I want! You'll see...one day, you'll regret everything you have brother... _That was his brother last words to him and vanished from sight. He never saw his brother again. But how was this connected to the new evil now? Maybe he's working for someone? Who knows what his motivates are now?

Right now, he was thinking of his older brother when he should be thinking of the villain who's responsible for Dark Bloom's return. And why was he aiming at his daughter? Couldn't evil just leave his family alone for once? Why couldn't he and his family have a normal life without evil interfering with them for power. Nothing seemed normal now-a-days. Nothing seemed to be like the old days, even the old days had really never changed till now. It still seemed like the same story rising each time, but the only difference is the _evil villain._

He couldn't help but wonder if he has anything to do for what's happening now? It couldn't, surely he wouldn't do this to his own brother right? His thoughts bursts when he heard a knock on the door. He cleared his throat and said in a stern voice: "you may come in."

Daphne walked in and closed the door behind her and she had a serious look on her face and he had to ask, "Daphne is everything alright?"

She sighed,"father, I know what's happening to Bloom." Her hazel eyes were shinning with worry.

He stared at her. She knew what was happening to her. "What? Do you know this person?" He asked quickly wanting to know who was behind all of this.

"Though, I not sure who he is but...maybe you would know," Daphne said calmly. "Can you show me, Daphne?" Her father asked.

Daphne showed her father the man that she saw in Bloom's memories. He was clearly dressed in black, and was wearing a mask that covered his whole face except his eyes which were blue, and had black hair as ink and pale looked like someone familiar to him, but couldn't remember from where he saw this man's face mostly his blue eyes, but he was defiantly familiar to him. He remembered he and the Company of Light fought against him without Marion during the time. He was a very powerful wizard, multiplying his abilities by copying other fairies' abilities and using it. Daphne saw her father's reaction to this. It unsettled him. Daphne could easily see the worry on her father's face.

"Dad?" Daphne asked slowly, looking at her father with a curious look maybe he recognize this person. "Do you know him?" She slowly asked.

At this, Oritel looked at his daughter and sighed,"he does seem familiar to me. Ah, now I do remember him, me and the Company of Light except for your mother of course, had confronted against him. He was a very powerful wizard."

"What? Really? Do you know who he might be and why he might be after Bloom?" She asked again this time a bit worried about the situation they're in.

"Maybe, but not a hundred percent sure. But we better keep our guard up who knows what his next move is." Oritel said, getting up from his chair glancing at the outside.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you. He's an extremely powerful wizard. He can duplicate other fairies' abilities and uses them against those who would battle with him. I remember how hard we fought against him, and we thought he'd vanished after we defeated him."

This shocked Daphne a lot. She had never heard about this before even from all the enemies she had defeated or come across with. She never heard of someone like him before. How could this wizard steal a fairy's ability with only one glance? It didn't make any sense to her. She glanced at her father and asked: "how?"

Oritel turned his face and looked at his daughter's worried face. "I don't know!" He admitted, and he hated not knowing anything or how to stop someone in particular that's threatening his family. He felt somewhat useless!

"We never knew how he was able to do that, but don't tell your mother about him. She'll worry even more. She's already worried about your sister," He said, hoping that they would find the key to all this.

Daphne looked at him and replied: "I understand, father." And left her father's office to see her sister and mother.

* * *

"Miss. Faragonda, we know that someone is manipulating Bloom!" Stella blurted out as quickly as she could. Faragonda looked at the Winx her blue eyes shimmer,"wait...someone is manipulating Bloom?" She pushed her glass forward and looked at the Winx girls.

"Yes, but we've never seen him before," Aisha added."But we hoped you you would know. This is why we've came here." Musa stated.

"Tecna." Flora glanced in Tecna's direction, and she nodded back.

"I've captured his exact image." Tecna walked up to Miss. Faragonda's desk and placed her phone on the desk and showed the image of the man. He was dressed in black and was wearing a mask that covered his whole face except his eyes which were crystal blue, and had black hair as ink and pale skin.

"Hum...?" Miss. Faragonda analyzed the man and was defiantly familiar to her. She remembered. She remembered that man and told her that:_'One day you and the Company of Light will regret this,'_ and vanished from her sight.

"He does seem familiar to me." She said, and this shocked the Winx because Miss. Faragonda might know who he is and why he's after Bloom and why kidnapped her for five years?

"Really?" Stella asked shocked, "then who is it?" she asked with hope shinning in her hazel eyes.

"Yes, but I just can't remember who he is, but I do remember that I had a few battles with him," Miss. Faragonda explained leaning back in her chair sighing as if the weight of the world was being carried on her shoulders.

"But he's a very dangerous wizard," she warned the Winx girls.

"But aren't all the villains we fought were dangerous?" Aisha asked, wrinkling her nose. Remembering all the times they had fought against: The Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, and even The Ancestral Witches and The Wizards of The Black Circle. They had defeated powerful villains and now there's one even _more_ powerful but they can stop him. After all, they are the Winx Club for a reason.

"No. He's something you never faced before. His powers are unique. He can scan any fairy's power read them and copy their abilities so to say if you were to fight him he would copy your abilities and use them against you." Miss. Faragonda said at this the Winx were stunned. They never faced anyone like him. Copying fairies abilities...which means he's a really powerful wizard.

"So your saying only one glance he would be able to duplicate our abilities?" Flora said shocked about that.

"This is just freaking great!" Stella exclaimed.

"Then how could we defeat him?" Tecna asked with her eyes widen in fear. She never felt afraid of any villain before, but this time she was afraid of him actually all the Winx. He's dangerous and can easily defeat them single handily.

"There's a way. But I'm not too sure what will stop him, but in the mean time you should shield your mind so he won't scan you and duplicate your abilities." Miss. Faragonda said. At this, the Winx looked at Faragonda with hopeful looks across their faces.

"So...you're trying to say that if we shield our minds from him, then we might have a chance of winning?" Stella asked wondering if that's the only solution they've come up with for now.

"For now," Miss. Faragonda replied pushing her glasses up. "...but maybe there's some information we can find out about him in the library, that could be the start," she suggested to the girls.

"That could be the first start," Aisha said to the Winx. "Okay, then!" Stella exclaimed. "Then let's get busy." Musa added.

"Good luck, Winx!" Miss. Faragonda smiled to them. Once they left her office, Miss. Faragonda got up from her chair and glanced at the outside, it was warm and bright. She had a slight feeling about this man. Something was off and she knew it, but couldn't place what it is exactly.

* * *

The Winx headed towards the library maybe they could find some information about him. It might even take them days just to find the book that they want. But the one thing is...is there a book _even _about him hidden in Alfea's archive.

"So...where should we start first?" Stella asked wondering which section they should start looking from. There was so many books, and so many shelves, how could she possibly find it?

"We should split up," Aisha suggest into finding the book faster, and the Winx nodded in agreement.

"Me and Stella should split up that way I can keep an eye on her," Tecna said, eyeing Stella in the eye who threw her a glare and Tecna sighed at that.

"Okay then, me, Musa, and Flora would go and search in that side." Aisha pointed to the other side. "Oaky, we'll meet back here in one hour." Tecna said and with that the two groups separated.

"Okay, so what book are we possibly going to find: a pink book, a blue book, a bright book? It shouldn't take that long, right?" Stella asked. "Are you already complaining Stella?" Tecna said giving her a serious look.

"Sorry, I was trying to joke about it." Stella said giving Tecna a look. "A joke, seriously. Right now, Stella?" Tecna said raising a brow at her comment.

"Fine!" Stella sneered at her. "Okay, miss know it all, so where do we start?" Stella sighed.

"We'll start over there," Tecna pointed at the end corner of the room. "Great..." Stella faked a smile. She thought this would be easy no work to be done. She was thinking of the easy way around, but there wasn't an easy way around this.

* * *

Bloom slowly woke up. She wondered where were her friends again? Great! They left her here alone again. Where did they go of to this time? She pulled herself out of bed, and walked to the window and glanced outside. She wanted to go outside instead of being in this stuffy room for the last few days she's been here. She looked around and noticed her pet bunny Kiko sleeping in his little bed. She smiled at the sight of him.

She heard a knock on her door she wondered who it was? Maybe it was her sister, Daphne? Did she find out? What will she say to her? Crap, she must get out of here and leave, but how? Great! The door had just opened revealing to be her sister.

"You're finally awake!" Daphne said cheerfully. Bloom wondered how long has she been asleep for? Maybe hours like last time? Bloom gave Daphne a slight smile. Daphne's smile faded away and looked at her sister with concern.

"Are you okay, Bloom?" she asked softly, Bloom gazed at her sister with an unsettling look across her face.

Bloom looked at her older sister and wondered why she was asking her if she's okay. Did she know the _real_ truth about her? Then only she would know the answer. Was she trying to figure out where her _real_ sister is? Did she know what happened to her? Daphne walked closer to her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. She noticed that her eyes were slight changing. Blue to gold, gold to blue. Then suddenly, it changed to gold and looked at Daphne in the eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Dark Bloom mimicked, giving Daphne a cold glare and negative vibe.

"You'll not get away with this Dark Bloom!" Daphne snapped back and grasped Bloom's arm looking at her fiercely. Bloom's eyes changed to blue and she whispered to Daphne,"hel...help...me Daphne...I can't...stop it!" she pleaded to her sister; her eyes had changed back to gold. Daphne saw the fear in her _real _sister's eyes. She was trapped and needed help fast.

Daphne looked at Dark Bloom and her eyes harden on her. She had to do something. Something to slow down Dark Bloom. She summoned a powerful spell but before Dark Bloom can open the door. Daphne had blasted the spell across room to Dark Bloom...

* * *

"...eh..?!" Stella tossed the book aside; she looked at the huge pile of books that each of them tossed.

"THIS COULD TAKE FOREVER!" Stella exclaimed in frustration. The Winx all looked at her and sighed. "We even didn't find one book," Aisha added, after spending a few hours in the library exhausted and tried from looking.

The were going down, now they looked at the pile of books they've done. "Great! Now, we're going to put them all back up." Musa complained.

"Wait, where's Tecna?" Flora asked, everyone now noticed that Tecna wasn't there.

"FOUND IT!" Tecna shouted. They all turned to the right side, and saw Tecna holding the book in her hands smiling to them.

"ARE YOU SURE THAT THIS IS THE ONE?!" Stella shouted, a bit annoyed that Tecna had found the book as usual.

"YES! It's the one, Stella." She rolled her eyes at her.

The Winx organized the books and returned the books to where they belong. They all walked to Tecna and huddled around her to see the book.

"What kind of book is this?" Aisha asked, looking at the pitched book and most of the words were scrapped off.

_E...M...O...N_

_...P...I...C...E...F...D..M...I...N...O..._

"It doesn't make sense." Flora said, looking at the scrapped words. "The book seems to be written in a strange language."

"Maybe it's only the title, Flora." Aisha suggested.

"We should open the book...right?" Musa said, looking at the rest of her friends who were nodding.

"It's the only way to get the answers of what we need." Stella replied.

As they opened the book, the words also seemed to be strange. Even Tecna had calculated that it is an ancient language, originally from some other realm. Tecna and the Winx and gasped, with shocked looks on the face. The book was revealing a prophecy about a man that would one day return, and to turn his family to the side evil and from there seek out destruction and pain, and rule over the dead and living. But six brave fairies who's heart is pure of light would encounter him-face to face-in a deadly game-one will live and one would die in the bravery of protecting _her_ loved ones...

They were shocked. Not again! Why does someone has to die? Someone would live and another would die. It was _so_ unfair! So this was the man after Bloom. How could he do such a thing to his own family? Because of him someone would die very soon. And he's the one wearing that mask. The book was revealing information that they've never knew of before. Information that they would never even think of! Information that no one in the entire universe knows about! And it was going to happen soon.

"How?" Flora asked still shocked.

"I...I don't know." The music fairy had replied, crossing her arms over her chest looking a bit irritated.

"I can't believe it!" The princess of Andros had spoken.

"Why?" The pink haired fairy had said.

"We better tell Daphne about this. I'm positive that she doesn't know about it, and we'll take the book too." Stella said, with a serious look across her face. She hoped it wouldn't be her best friend dying, after five years of her disappearance. It was totally unfair. Life was cruel in many different ways possible.

* * *

Daphne was in her room; she wished she hadn't done this, but it wasn't Bloom anyways; it was Dark Bloom. She was doing this. How long can she hold of Dark Bloom? She didn't have that much time left. Dark Bloom was breaking free from the spell that she had summoned. What was she going to do? She couldn't harm her...Bloom's somehow trapped in there.

"Bloom stop this! You can do it. You're stronger than this Bloom! You're my sister, and I love you!" Daphne shouted to get her sister fighting this evil within her. Why her of all people? Why couldn't they leave her little sister or her family alone?

Dark Bloom had her hands on her head; she felt the power of good energy taking over her. "No...No...NO!" Dark Bloom shouted in pain. Bloom had fainted in the arms of her older sister. It pained Daphne to see her little sister in her state like that.

She carried Bloom and laid her on her bed. Daphne felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the caller, it was Stella.

"Daphne we found _lots of information _about this evil guy and believe me, it's not what anyone wants to hear," Stella sounding serious.

"What? That's great news Stella." Daphne replied.

"We are on our way, Daphne by the way, how's Bloom?" Stella asked in worry of her best friend. Daphne glanced at her sister and replied: "She's sleeping. But Dark Bloom is becoming very powerful," sounding sad over her little sister.

"Don't worry, Daphne. We're going to save your sister." Stella reassured Daphne. Daphne couldn't help but smile at that.

_Five minutes later..._

The Winx had arrived on Domino, walking with Daphne in the halls of the palace. Daphne knew where they could discuss this. In her room, where no one can disturb them.

As they entered her room, and made sure that the door was close so no one could hear them. "Okay, girls, what've you got?" Daphne asked.

The Winx girls all exchanged glances wether it was a good idea or not to tell her, but she was going to find out sooner or later. The sooner she knew; the better chances they have stopping him.

"You're not going to like this, Daphne." Flora said, warmly as she could to lighten the situation they're in, now. Daphne saw the looks on the Winx's faces; she had a bad feeling at back of her head.

* * *

Oritel heard a knock on the door, obviously it wasn't his daughter—he saw her with her friends not too long ago maybe it was his wife. The figure had opened to door to reveal his wife was standing on the side of the door, looking unhappy. It made him unhappy to see her unhappy. "What is it, Marion?"

"I couldn't but overhear what you and Daphne were discussing earlier." As she walked into his office closing the door behind her.

"What?...You heard us?" He said, nearly in an unsettling tone. He never wanted her to hear that. It would make things even worse. He could already see the stress and tiring look on his wife's face and telling her would makes things worse. He just wanted to protect her from the truth.

Marion gave out a deep heavy (tiring) sigh, and looked at her husband with worry in her eyes. "Oritel, I overheard you saying that he's an extremely powerful wizard and can duplicate other fairies' abilities and uses them against those who would confront him. And you never told me that you'd actually confronted him, Oritel!" She snapped at him, a bit taken that her husband never told her about that wizard from before and he'd never brought it up.

"That's because you were pregnant with Bloom, and I didn't want to stress you out than you were already were! Hell, Valtor had tired to murder you while you were pregnant with Bloom!" He exclaimed back to his wife, a stressful look was on his face and rubbed his temples, trying loosen his stress.

Marion closed her eyes and tried to sooth herself. Everything was overwhelming. The War against the Ancestral Witches who wanted to wipe out her family for good, and steal the Dragon's Flame from them; Valtor, the evil manipulating wizard had tried to kill her while she was pregnant with Bloom; Lord Darkar sending a demon (the fake professor Avalon from season 2) to kidnap her during the war.

"...and telling you about another wizard would make matters worse. They would come after you and our daughters and kill _all_ of you! I just couldn't let that happen and let them kill my family!"

Marion looked at Oritel with a sorrowful look. "They just won't stop coming after us, right?"

He looked at Marion; he could easily see tears in her eyes. He wished that they would stop coming after his family for power. He really wished that in all his heart that they would just stop. Stop...Stop...STOP!

"Our family had suffered for a very long time; when will it just end!" She asked her husband, who defiantly didn't have the right answer to that.

"Even Daphne, I barely know her too! She'd always been taken care of by nannies, while we were out trying to stop the Evil that threatens the Magic Dimension. And then, I'd became pregnant with Bloom and The Ancestral Witches started to flare up, and then Valtor threatening us and the people, and Lord Darkar tried to kidnapped me...and then, I was worried about being pregnant with Bloom. I thought she wouldn't never make it; I thought I would lose her because of all the stress I was being under.

The doctors were even surprised that she was born even thought she was under born. I thought she would die and I would never see her again. She was miracle, even the doctors had said so. And then, The Ancestral Witches had unleashed their armies on Domino and that forced us to leave Daphne and Bloom at the palace—and thought that I would never see them again.

And suddenly, it's eighteen years later...Bloom all grown-up and she saved from us from The Ancestral Witches. Hell, I would never bear to see my daughters going against the greatest evil known in the Magic Dimension! They even succeeded!"

Oritel finally saw his wife's mental health in all this; the tragedy that had befallen over their family was just too much for their mind to bear. He wanted to sooth her pain, but the damage had been done. She was completely broken from the inside and tried to remain strong in all that had happen over the years. Her emotions completely broken. Her feelings and longing to have a normal life was already shattered to the ground.

Oritel looked at his and chose his words carefully, "Marion, please, the things you're saying...it's effecting you so much."

She looked at her husband, tears had stained her face, her eyes were swollen and red, "I'm sorry Oritel, but I can't. I'd always dreamed of having a normal life, a life where our daughters wouldn't be threaten or I wouldn't be in fear."

"I know," he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders for comfort. She looked up at him; she needed him for support as long as he was there for her...she knew she'd be okay.

"Our family's had fallen apart in all these years that our spirit is broken," she said exhaustedly.

He didn't know how to comfort her anymore. It seemed to him that his wife's spirit was truly broken from the inside.

"I'm so sorry, Marion," he whispered to her and kissed the top of her head and hugged her so she can know that she wasn't alone in this.

"So about the wizard that's after our daughter, who is he?" she asked a bit fearfully. Oritel, gave a long sigh and looked at her; he could tell that she was concerned about the man who was after their daughter.

Oritel wished he could give her some kind of hope. "I don't know Marion. I don't know."

"You know, Daphne told me about a situation similar to this one, about a time when Bloom was in her sophomore year that Lord Darkar had kidnapped her and manipulated (spelled) her to become a dangerous creature called 'Dark Bloom'."

"What?" Oritel said, stunned about the fact that no one told him about it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Bloom never wanted us to know about it. It probably had bothered her so much. I could imagine that being in her place. I know I wouldn't tell my parents about that." Marion said, sadly. "When did Daphne tell you this?" Oritel asked.

"She told me earlier today. She was really worried about her sister because it happened to her once and it broke her heart seeing that."

"Don't worry, Marion. We'll free our daughter from that wretched curse. I promise you that after when everything is normal; I will take you and our girls to a wonderful place for two months." He said, smiling to her.

"I sure hope so," she mumbled, gazing at the outside world which was a perfect day.

* * *

Next Chapter called:** The Prince of Darkness**

1) Next Chapter, it's going to be about the Prince's past and how he'd fallen into darkness. Also, another surprise that the Prince is going to attack some_one _from his family member. Who would it be and why? Also, the Winx will go into depth about the Prince's dark power and what it is exactly and how they can stop him. Will Oritel ever stop him from hurting his daughter? How will Marion and Oritel accept one of the death's of their daughters that's stated in the book? Would they even accept it or not...and what are they going to do about it? Would they prevent it from happening?

2) Questions soon will be answered in the next chapter. Hope you'd enjoy this chapter. (I was kind of on writer's block for a while for this chapter).


	5. The Prince Of Darkness

**Removed Memories**

By: xMidnightDreamsx

* * *

Summary: It's been five years since Bloom had been kidnapped. No one knows whom kidnapped Bloom, and why he or she kidnapped her? It all started a couple weeks later after Bloom found her birthparents. Five years later...Bloom came back to Magix, but she isn't the same person as before. She has changed, in those five years. Her memories are gone swept away and replaced by something else something...

* * *

**Tuesday, April 5, 2016**

Last chapter, the Winx had found out information about the man who's behind Bloom's disappearance and not only that he's planning to turn his very own family to the side of evil. Oritel's having a feeling in the back of his mind—that it was very own brother who was doing this to him. The Winx girls had arrived on Domino to talk to Daphne and inform her on the evil that's threatening her sister, and soon threaten her family. Oritel and Marion had a discussion over what's happening in their family...and how they're going to handle it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club nor it's character but the mysterious OC character.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Prince of Darkness

* * *

Aragon was pacing all around in his throne room, figuring out what to do next. He watched Bloom as Dark Bloom was becoming stronger each day and Bloom herself was becoming weak and soon from now Dark Bloom has complete control of Bloom's physical body while Bloom would be trapped within herself unable to stop what's coming next. What an innocent and naïve girl she was! She has no idea what was coming to her, now. He chucked to himself at the thought of it.

Aragon went up to the throne and sat down, thinking about the times that were different. He'd never used to be this way, but something forced him to become the way that he is now. To become a very monster that everyone thought he was when he was a young prince.

Though he was never like this, but people had treated him like that - to become a cold hearted monster - as he is now. Dark, memories had flooded his mind. He wished he would forget those memories, but it was impossible to forget each hard, cold-blooded memory just flooded through his mind. It fueled him for revenge. He wanted revenge. He held out a picture – a picture of his family. He could never forget how they treated him (or assumed they treated him like that).

He will give them a taste of what he had felt thought his life. He wanted to make them pay and suffer just as the way he did when he was younger. He remembered when if first happened - ever since he had attended Red-Fountain in his sophomore year and his younger brother was attending Red-Fountain for the first time. Though his younger brother was getting more admiration from all the professors in Red-Fountain saying that he's one of the tremendous students that they had this year.

This made him utterly jealous of his younger brother. He remembered telling his brother that he should attend Red-Fountain it's the best place in the Magic Dimension where they can become excellent warriors of the Magic Dimension. Who knew that he would out beat him in return?

* * *

_Flashback_

_A few months before going to Red-Fountain..._

_"Come on, you should come to Red-Fountain instead of staying here and learning from them. The professors at Red-Fountain is much better than the ones that we're being trained under." Prince Oberon had told his younger brother._

_"Look, I rather stay here and not go to Red-Fountain," his younger brother said, a bit annoyed that his brother was telling to go and he doesn't want to for too many reason he doesn't want to explain why he doesn't want to go. He knew all about Red-Fountain and how great it is...but maybe learning a few things from here could be something that they'll never come across to in Red-Fountain._

_"Come on! Since it's beginning of the new school year and Alfea opens at the same time as Red-Fountain. We could kick off to a great start of the year with talking to girls and flirting with them." He grinned to his younger brother in hoping he would agree to the idea of going to Red-Fountain._

_"Besides, it'll be our little brake from all the royal duties that we have to attend to."_

_Oritel looked at his older brother for a moment. Thinking about the idea about going to Red-Fountain, and looked at his brother, "fine. I'll go to Red-Fountain. Maybe I change is what I need."_

_..._

_The opening of the new school year..._

_As it was the beginning of the new school year, many young students from across the Magic Dimension were hanging out everywhere. Clubs and restaurants were packed with young teenagers, who might be returning to their second or their year. Some of them is their first year - the beginning of their long journey to succeed._

_As prince Oberon and his younger brother went to Magix. They were hanging out in the city as they saw many young Alfea students walking passed them._

_"Oh, might as well I should've told you that Alfea is also starting a new year. And have to say - there's a lot of young hot chicks that I'm dying to meet." Oberon tossed a sexy smile towards the girls that were walking passed by them._

_Oritel looked at his older brother with an arched brow. "Something tells me you don't even have a girlfriend."_

_He looked at his younger brother a bit irritated when he said that, but calmed his temper down and explained to him, "I did, but things didn't work out between us."_

_"Why am I even surprised?" Oritel shook his head and glanced at his brother and said, "why you look at hot chicks while I go somewhere else and check out the city._

_Oberon waved at his brother as if singling him you can leave, and I'll be here._

_Oritel took off...leaving his older brother alone._

_A few hours later, Oritel had come back to his brother but with a hot redheaded chick. "Oberon," his younger brother called out to him snapping him out of his thoughts as he turned around...his face was in shock as he saw the beautiful red haired girl with Oritel._

_He was speechless. He couldn't say anything and if he did, he would probably mumble out a few words in a whisper. He was truly shocked. His brown eyes were widening in shock._

_He snapped from out from his shock face and spoke out in a sexy voice, "Hello, I'm Oberon, Oritel's older brother."_

_He gave her a sexy look, but she wasn't too fond of him, something about him that she didn't like._

_"I'm Marion," she said, as her warm green eyes were shimmering. It made his heart melt. Instantly, he liked this girl. He wanted her to himself._

_"You...um..." he was thinking of a word to describe her - she's more than beautiful...she's like some sort of goddess that had fallen from the skies, "...you're stunning."_

_"Um...well..." she blushed, "thank you for your compliment."_

_..._

_Months later, Oberon noticed that his younger brother was getting so much compliments from his professors and even the one that his younger bother had shared that one class together since his brother was clearly advanced with his skill that put him into the next level._

_One of the dark haired professors named Hagen had told him a few words that made him despise him and he hated him from that day on._

_"You should be like your younger brother Oritel. You could learn a few things that I've clearly learned from. He's clearly one of the best students I had in years."_

_He hated his younger brother who was getting so much attention from everyone including from their parents. Their parents had always looked up to him as a more of a successful future king than him that he would be one day - if he were to lead the planet Domino someday._

_Even that girl, Marion, had grown a fond of him. She liked him a lot. He heard her say to Oritel, "your different from any of the guys I've ever seen. I really do hope we can be..."_

_"...Can be what?" Oritel's voice had asked._

_"More than just friends..." she gave a flirtatious smile - a smile that she had never given him. She only had given him a friendly smile, but to Oritel...she was always different with Oritel. She acted different too - he could see the love in her eyes._

_Why him? Why did he have such good luck with women and not him? Everyone on Domino loved him, and they hope that he would be their future king one day. Why did he have such luck? He was starting to envy his own brother._

_..._

_Oberon was invited by his brother and his friends to come and join them and celebrate the end of their fantastic year._

_"Come on, Oberon, you know you would like it." Oritel told him, smacking him on the arm - just as they used to do in when they were younger._

_Look, now his brother was the one telling him to join him when he remembered a year ago he was the one to convince to come here from the very beginning. How things really turned out to be. He was jealous that he made lots of friends and those friends of his had girlfriends what made him jealous even more was that Marion had officially become his girlfriend._

_He wanted her to be his girlfriend. He was in love with her, but no, Oritel was the one who had to take her away from him. It wasn't fair. Never fair._

_"To us, for having such a great year!" A blond girl with dark blue eyes had said, as she clung her arm in Radius's and they both shared a kiss._

_"I agree!" the dark skinned girl had said, smiling at her fiancé._

_"I couldn't wish for more of a better year," Marion smiled at Oritel and they kissed passionately on the lips, which made Oberon want to hurl on the inside - disgusted by what he was seeing. It wasn't fair to see his brother to have a happy easygoing life - where everyone around him likes him. Why did they like him? What couldn't they see that in him? He was charming-handsome as his brother. He had the skills, well, not like Oritel, but who really cares about that!_

_..._

_"Why Oritel you've made us so proud of us, my son." The king said proudly, as he was looking at his son._

_"And from what I heard, you have a lovely girlfriend." The queen gave off a warm smile at her son - who couldn't be more proud of her son's success. As Marion blushed as what Oritel's mother had just said._

_"Why thank you, your highness. It really means a lot to me."_

_"You two would make such an excellent couples," the queen added in._

_As the king glanced at his oldest son, Oberon, and added, "why couldn't you be more like your brother? He's an excellent warrior, and makes such wise decisions, and the way he handle things...and well is more rational with his actions than you'd ever be!" The king pointed out in his disappointments of a son. The king had never seen any success within his oldest son and probably would never see in him._

_Oberon couldn't tolerate his parents no longer - in fact, he couldn't tolerate anyone who had compared him with his younger brother, Oritel. He hated that._

_No one ever found anything they liked of him to be._

_He had the urge to snap at his parents. "Why does everything have to be about Oritel - comparing me to him?!"_

_The king's dark brown eye narrowed at his son's sudden out burst commenting on his brother. "Because," he paused, "...because he'll be a better king than you'll ever be!" He pointed out to him as he grabbed his wine to drink from._

_"A better king than me?!" He yelled angrily at his parents._

_"Oberon!" his mother snapped at him for his tone of voice that he was using towards his parents._

_"What? I'm your first-born, so the crown should be handed to me and not to Oritel..." he hissed at his brother's name._

_King Emerson looked at his son, shaking his head in disapproval, "No. It's up to me and your mother to decide."_

_"What?! No! That's unfair, father! I deserve to be the KING! I DO DESERVE IT MORE THAN HIM!" as the first Prince of Domino snapped at his father - his somewhat magic had awaken and since he couldn't control his magic...it unleashed at his father which tossed him back from his chair, landing on the hard cold marbled floor._

_"Dad!" a yell came from the table and he immediately rushed to see if his father was okay._

_"Your highness!" Marion cried for her king and was helping Oritel to help his father up, but it was no use._

_"Oberon Daniel Sparks!" Queen Amelia shouted at her son with such furry, as her face was red in anger towards her son._

_As they heard men running to the dinning room with spears in their hands...their face had whiten as a ghost as they saw their king was collapsed as they watched their prince and the young girl helping the king up so they would get him to the chair._

_"Guards!" The queen hissed, and pointed out to her son in order for the guards to seize her own son._

_How could his very own mother be cruel to him? He was in disbelief for what she had said._

_"Arrest him!"_

_As the guards all had surrounded the prince. As they grabbed the prince's arms and held him down. The queen looked at her son; she couldn't believe for what she was about to do to her own son even though it pained her to do so..._

_"Take him to cells and lock him there where he would never escape."_

_"But mother..." Oritel protested, trying to defend his brother for what he had done. Maybe, he had a reason to react this way._

_"No Oritel, your brother must be punished for what he'd done to his father," she simply said, trying to stay neutral as possibly without any emotions getting into her way._

_Oritel knew his mother was trying to hide her emotions and he knew she had a kind heart and would never do this to her own son, but Oberon on the other hand, had pushed their mother to do this to him. He'd pushed her off the edge and this was his punishment._

_"I will have my revenge someday - that I promise!" He hissed towards his family._

_"One day..." as his voice echoed through the palace's halls._

_Oritel and Marion saw the faint tear on the queen's face. She seemed to be upset for what she did to her son and tried not to show off her emotions, as she rushed to see if her husband was okay._

_..._

_A year later..._

_Marion and Oritel were getting married and he knew they were as he was hearing the rumors going around. Oberon had escaped from the prison cell. He was wearing a dark blue robe that was covering his entire face._

_He hated Oritel and Marion, and his parents so much. They were the ones who made him become a cruel cold-hearted monster._

_He wanted to do something. Well maybe, not to Oritel and Marion yet, but to his parents on their wedding day. He couldn't wait till tonight._

_He heard wedding bells ring though the palace as if it was time._

_"It's going to be such a beautiful royal wedding!" One lady in her mid-thirties commented, with dark brown hair had said, to her friend._

_"Indeed. Crown Prince Oritel and soon to be Princess Marion are lucky to have each other." Another woman had gushed over them, which made him sick to his stomach. That darkened Oberon's mood even more. He was mimicking each word that each person was saying about Oritel and Marion._

_The wedding was going to take place in the gardens' of the royal palace._

_'This was going to be too easy.' He thought to himself, as he watched everyone coming in and out. He memorized their every move. Ever since he'd been locked behind bars, he'd been practicing his so-called magic - the one thing that Oritel doesn't have._

_He knew where the wedding was going to be and he knew from where he was going to watch the view from. He couldn't help but laugh at what he's about to do next._

_He had a perfect view. It wasn't neither far nor too close, but it was just prefect. No one knew about this room in the palace. Not even his parents or maids or servants. No one knew about it, which was good for him._

_Soon, he saw the Marion...his heart had skipped a beat when he laid eyes on her. She was ethereally beautiful. Damn his brother. He cursed and cursed his brother for the good fortunes he was having. It was unfair. She was wearing a stunning white gown, which was strapless, and the dress was a lace style. Her hair was down in beautiful curls; a golden crown was placed on the top of her head, as the long white vial was connecting to the crown. Her make-up was done beautifully. He watched as the love of his life slip away from him - marrying her one true love, which was his brother. How could he live with that!_

_He watched Oritel and Marion saying their I-do's. As Oritel placed the ring on Marion's delicate finger...something within him finally snapped. He felt broken, unloved, and unwanted by anyone, even by his own family. Everyone cheered for the new happily royal couple._

_"Long live Crown Prince Oritel and Princess Marion, the newly weds!"_

_Oritel and Marion smiled happily as their parents came to their children with happy smiles on their faces. They couldn't be any happier for them. Oritel was looking tall and handsome, and happy as he had the love of his life in his arms and he wrapped around Marion._

_They kissed again on the lips passionately - which burned his mind from seeing them kiss. He took everything away from him._

_This was the perfect time to interrupt the wedding._

_The skies darken changing the pleasant mood into something darker and sinister like. A dark hooded man appeared in the skies as he was floating down to the royal couple newly weds._

_Marion clutched to her newly husband in fear of the dark hooded man that was approaching them. The air suddenly turned cold. Very cold._

_Marion noticed that ices were slowly forming everywhere as Oritel was trying to identify the hooded man. He chuckled at them._

_That voice was familiar..._

_Oritel had recognized it from somewhere. But it couldn't be...it wasn't possible, couldn't be..._

_The two parents were next to their children as well as guards who were protecting them from the unknown hooded figure._

_The figure only laughed at their facial expression that was across their faces - they were afraid - afraid of him as the dark energy was surrounding him._

_Oritel had his sword at his side, waiting, and watching him to make a move on him. Oritel had a sharp gaze at the mysterious figure - wondering who this person might be. As the figure removed his clock..._

_Suddenly, everyone heard a gasp and they started to mumble a few things. Oritel's face was dead white, as his sword dropped to the ground in shock._

_Oberon?_

_"Brother?"_

_"Why...why...hello, brother. Aren't you happy to see me? I know I am!" He smirked, yelling loudly as everyone stared at him, not saying anything. No one dared to say a single word._

_He gave off an evil laughter, "why are you stopping this...this beautiful wedding. I always imagined the day that my brother gets married to the love of his life...so why stop and continue on!" his voice sound venom as a snake's hissing voice._

_The king looked at him, his eyes full of anger and no passion or serenity towards his son, but it was rather cold, dark and empty. He didn't care about him no longer, ever since he had turn to the dark side._

_"Oh might I say, you look really stunning, Marion." He gave her an evil smile, but he swirled his fingers, as Marion felt herself being lifted to him, and she turned back to Oritel so he would save her from him._

_"Marion!" as Oritel tried to catch her hand in his but failed, and he glared at his so-called brother._

_"Leave her alone, Oberon! She has nothing to do with it!" Oritel yelled as he grabbed his sword._

_"Has nothing to do with it!" he laughed wickedly, shaking his head at his younger brother, "she has everything to do with it, Oritel!" Oberon snapped at his brother._

_Oritel tightened his grip on the sword looking at brother and wife. He needed a way to save his wife from his evil brother, his eyes narrowing at him. He was different from a year ago. A year behind bars had changed even more - he's even worse than he was. He never did learn his lesson._

_"Leave the girl alone, Oberon!" The king said firmly to his son in annoyance - who was causing a big scene._

_"No. I will not!" He said sharply, as his fingers traced up Marion's face - and she flinched from his touch. She gave him a death look._

_"Marion, sweetheart. I'll give you two options," his face turning into a devious smirk._

_"I will never listen to you, you're a monster! Only a monster would do this!"_

_"Ouch. Marion that hurts a lot." He said, as he cupped her chin towards him with an evil smile spread across his face. Marion felt fear within her. She hated him._

_"The two options are: one - you can be with me, or two - be with my brother and pay the price," his voice was low and dangerous._

_"I will never be with you - in your dreams!"_

_A smirk was placed across his face. He tossed Marion back to Oritel as he catched her in his arms. "You will all regret what you have!"_

_Dark energy surrounded the entire the garden turning the skies dark and gloomy, and within a blink of an eye, Oritel and Marion's parents were long gone. But as Oritel and Marion were looking around, they knew something was missing and they felt it as well. What did he do? What happened? They heard Oberon's evil laughter…._

_They both glanced around to notice one important thing, well, not thing, but exactly four people were missing. And those four people happened to be their parents._

_"Where did he take them?" Marion asked in fear._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, I promise you, we'll find them." Oritel tried to calm his wife down, as he glanced at his brother, he yelled, "where are they?!"_

_An evil smile crept across his face - his blue eyes held something more wicked to it. He was enjoying it. He enjoyed kidnapping his and Marion's parents. He shook his head at his younger brother, "oh...I will never tell you that."_

_"Besides, even if you look everywhere, search every planet in the Magic Dimension, you'll never find them, ever!"_

_As he watched their shocked reactions as Marion spat out to him, "you evil bastard! How could you do such a thing?"_

_"I'm evil sweetheart; it's what I do, now," he paused, and looked around only to laugh at them, "hope you enjoy your lovely wedding!"_

_But before he vanished from their sight, Oritel had launched at his brother in anger with a sword in his hand, as he did, the sword had scrapped the arm of Oberon's, and dark red blood dripped to the ground, as Oberon hissed at Oritel._

_"You will pay for this, little brother!" He vanished leaving Oritel and Marion clueless about where their parents are._

_..._

_Fifteen and half years later...(before Domino's fall in four months)..._

_Oberon had come across the Ancestral Witches and Valtor. He'd been working them for nearly three years now. Valtor had a hideout cave deep within the forest, which was on Domino and not too far off from the palace. Oberon had always given them advancing news about what's going on from within the palace walls - taking out every secret as he can and giving it all to the Ancestral Witches and Valtor, since he was disguised as one of the royal guards._

_Marion was once again was pregnant with Oritel's child. The thought of Marion being pregnant with his brother's child again - sickened him. He couldn't even picture that he was an uncle to two nieces. No. He didn't want to believe it - end of period._

_Marion planned to name her second baby girl, Bloom. She was six months pregnant and three months from now - she would give birth to her baby girl. It was unfair. He had to do something about it. A thought had come into his mind. Kill them both at once. Only then he would have his revenge, but he couldn't do this task, so...he told Valtor to kill Marion, just like that and without hesitating as he would since he would watch his revenge come to life - reality - and laugh hard then._

_And maybe after the death of Marion and the young child, he would go after his oldest niece, Daphne - who was a powerful Nymph of Domino and end her life as well. It was a perfect plan - just flawless. Nothing could go wrong. This was his revenge to get back at his brother by destroying his own family._

_"Go and kill Marion?" Valtor asked, disbelief was hinted in his tone._

_"Can't you do it?" Oberon asked, as he raised a brow at him and added, "to think I thought you were the greatest evil wizard in all of history?"_

_"I am," the demon wizard hissed at him at the way he was mocking him._

_"Then why should you ask?"_

_"Queen Marion is pregnant with a child!"_

_"And what's wrong with that?" Oberon asked disliking that Valtor was rejecting his idea of killing Marion._

_"But don't your mothers want the royal family dead anyways?" He shrugged as if it was nothing, to go and kill a pregnant woman._

_He watched as Valtor was soon taking the idea, but Oberon added, "I heard that the child is foretold to be dead, once Domino is completely destroyed. As I watch my poor brother panicking to find a way to save his two beloved children from being dead."_

_"You've got a point there." Valtor said._

_"So will you?"_

_"I will, but you're going to help me sneak into the palace."_

_Later that same night..._

_Oberon helped Valtor sneak into the palace. "I can't believe Oritel and Marion are such fools for not figuring you out since you're impersonating a royal guard." Valtor whispered to him._

_"Oritel isn't here, on Domino. He's off on Eracklyon doing some trade-off with King Erendor and lets say a storm had hit the place and he isn't able to come until tomorrow morning. He should really keep this place well guarded especially since that his queen is alone for the night."_

_"Which makes it a perfect plan to kill her..." he whispered so lowly that not even a bug that flew passed would even hear him._

_Oberon stopped Valtor and hid behind the curved in wall as they both watched two guards passed by - eyeing the place as if everything's in place._

_They sneaked from the halls to the upper stairs on the West Wing palace without making a single noise. As they approached the ends of the hall and on the right side, it was the king and queen's bedroom as they could tell as there were five guards guarding the single room._

_"Okay, mister smarty-pants how are we going to pass those five guards?" Valtor asked, as he eyed each one who was guarding the room very carefully._

_"There's a secret door that leads to the bedroom directly without any guards knowing how we'd passed them."_

_Oberon had found the secret door, which was just a few halls down from the queen's bedroom. The door was old and ancient. As Oberon opened the secret, Valtor had followed him inside._

_As they were walking by, Valtor noticed that this was a passageway that no one had used in centuries since it was mostly crumbly and dusty and there was no electricity and you had to light up a flame, which he had done when they first entered the passageway door._

_At the end of their walk, they came across the closed dead end door. "Is this it?" Valtor asked, in disbelief. He never knew about any secret passages that was hidden in the palace - he even wondered was there more than one, and asked again, "is there more than one secret passages within the palace?"_

_Oberon gave him a grin smile, "there's more than one and some of them might lead to the council rooms."_

_Valtor eyed Oberon suspiciously, wondering why was he revealing all the secret information that he knew of to him. Wasn't he crazy or something? How could he trust him - as in one of the most powerful, dangerous, wizards in the Magic Dimension that ever seen. How could the former prince trust him one bit, since he might betray him even though they (as in also the Ancestral Witches) gaining information from him._

_"This should be a piece of cake," the former prince had said, smiling devilishly, as he opened the door._

_"Well, you should go in, first," the dark prince smiled, welcoming Valtor in._

_Valtor had a feeling coming off from him. He didn't even want to enter the room first, but why?_

_Why was he looking at him so suspiciously?_

_The dark prince stayed behind, watching the view from behind, as he slowly closed the door. He used his magic to view what was happening in the room. As he was watching the scene..._

_Valtor was walking in as he saw the queen lying on her back with many pillows around and behind her. She was glowing radiantly, her skin was glowing a healthy pale color as her long red hair was disheveled. He could easily see how swollen her stomach was. True, he was the most wicked, evil, bastard, wizard in the entire Dimension had ever seen, but it was way too wrong of him to go too far off of the edge to kill a pregnant woman - who would soon have a child that seemed cruel to him._

_"Remember, Valtor, you're going to kill the royal family and end their bloodline no matter what the situation they're in, even if Marion's pregnant - that child should be destroyed also!" Belladonna's voice rung through his mind._

_He took a deep breath in. He had to do this._

_The former prince's eyes widen in excitement at what the wizard was doing to the queen. His revenge was happening. It was really happening. A wide smile was across his face._

_The queen's eyes fluttered wide open in fear as she was seeing a man who was trying to chock her to death. She tired to kick him off of her, but he held his two hands on her neck firmly and tightly as she was trying to gasp for breath. Marion had to do something for her dear life, and the life of her baby. Valtor smirked at the queen who was struggling to get out of his clutches and be free from him. She summoned a flame in her palm, and burned him on the chest._

_He yelped out in pain. "AHHHH!"_

_Marion soon rushed out of bed, taking deep breaths in and out. She needed to get out of here...she...could've almost been murdered because of Valtor who'd somehow had snuck into her bedroom. She turned to look at the man who tired to kill her and flicked the lights on. Her green eyes widen in fear._

_Valtor!_

_Valtor was the one who tired to kill her as she placed her hand protectively on her swollen stomach._

_Soon guards rushed into the room as they heard a scream coming from the queen's bedroom. As five men, rushed in to see a man - wizard - trying to kill their queen in her own sleep._

_They seized the wizard, but he immediately vanished leaving an evil echoing laughter behind as if warning them it wasn't the end. The royal guards rushed to the queen to see if she was okay, and she nodded...she felt that she was going to die tonight, and placed her two hands on her swollen stomach...as if to calm her down...and that everything was okay._

_"What the hell is wrong with you!" the dark prince snapped at Valtor, who wasn't in a pleasant mood. He gave the former prince a deadly look, and hissed at him, "I could've been captured by those hooligans...and the queen, she had burned me. If she hadn't done that she would been dead within less than a few more minutes."_

_"Well you couldn't do the task right?" the former prince uttered in a low voice._

_"I want to see you try!" Valtor pointed out at him._

_"Now, Marion will tell Oritel what happen, and what do you think is going to happen next, eh? I only wonder?" Valtor shook his head at Oberon, and added, "you made me feel like a puppet, you evil bastard!"_

_"Well, not only you've failed me, but also your mothers," the dark prince retorted back at Valtor, who seethed at him angrily. His face was red like a tomato. "Tell me that one more time and I believe me when I say this, I will kill you!"_

_..._

_The next day..._

_The royal court meeting was being held in private, only the Captain of Royal Guards and the guards from last night to report about last night's events. The Queen wasn't looking too happy, as the King had his dark mood, and the eldest Princess was trying to sooth her mother. She had no idea what happened last night after from what she heard earlier at breakfast today; she was extremely shocked to learn about what happened to her mother. The young Princess had noticed during breakfast that her mother kept placing her hand on her swollen stomach as if she was worried about her baby for some reason._

_King Oritel wasn't looking too thrilled to learn about what happened to his wife from last night. Someone had committed treason last night. He wondered who it was and wanted this man to be brought to justice and pay the price for what he'd done._

_"Oritel, my love, please stop storming around, it won't solve anything," Queen Marion had told her husband in soft, warm, soothing voice - trying to calm her voice._

_King Oritel glanced at wife, who was looking concerned for him._

_"I can't Marion, that man had tired to murder you last night," he said with a grim expression across his face._

_"That man turns out to be no other than Valtor himself."_

_"Valtor?" Oritel furrowed his brows at Marion._

_"That bastard! I should've known it was him!" Oritel's hands were turned into fist balls. But now, how did that wizard got into the palace? It was highly secure. Unless...if...he found a way to get into the palace through secret passages that were hidden within the palace._

_Oberon wanted to suggest something to the king, like guarding all the rooms of the palace inside out. Oritel knew one thing when he was young - there were always secret passages in the palace that leads to other rooms. Maybe the secret passages must be guarded or the doors must be sealed shut permanently._

_"The secret doors of the palace must be sealed shut from no one - every single one of them. Leave no door unsealed." King Oritel said in a warning tone, and added, "I want every single door to be guarded, who knows who else might sneak into the palace unseen, and I want everyone whose to enter the palace have their identity cards at all times and if not then, deny them from entering. Am I clear?"_

_"As you wish, your highness," the Captain of Royal Guard said humbly, as giving his king a bow as well as the rest._

* * *

The rest of it was a memory of how he teamed up with the Ancestral Witches along with Valtor and brought Domino to its destruction. Even until now, his brother had no idea how Domino had fallen and it was all because of him. He felt proud for what he'd done. He looked at his frozen parents, and Marion's. They've been trapped for more than twenty years in stone, and still his brother had no idea where their parents were at nor Marion had a slight clue either.

He took off the mask from his face. The mask he'd been wearing ever since Domino was destroyed and he'd disappeared ever since then. Maybe, he should visit Oritel and Marion once again...

* * *

Meanwhile back on Domino, the Winx girls were all in Daphne's room as Daphne had such a terrifying look across her face. How? Why? Her thoughts were filled with questions as the same as the Winx.

She had an uncle and didn't know about it?

Ever since the visit she had earlier with her father...his sudden look across his face, the agitation held in his eyes. He was probably worried about his brother coming back, but giving his revenge towards his family was just awful. But what kept Daphne bothered by it, was a death in the family that was going to happen. If anything happens to her little sister...she couldn't bear that thought of her little sister die? It wasn't fair. Never fair. Why? Why can't evil just leave them alone?

For the first time, she didn't know what to do or what she and the Winx were going to now. How can they stop him? The fist part of his plan was turning his family to the side of evil. And the first one that turned evil was Bloom, resulting her to become Dark Bloom once again.

Why would he do this to his own family – for what reason?

She looked up at the Winx for a solution, but the Princess of Solaria had asked first, "so Daphne, what are we going to do?" She had a worried look on her face. She was afraid for what was about to come.

The Winx all had a desperate look across the face, wondering what they should do next. This was serious. This guy is worse than Valtor.

"I...I...don't know," Daphne said, turning away a bit ashamed that she didn't know what to do. "I can't believe it!"

The Princess of Andros shared a look with the fairy of nature, and walked up to Daphne, to reassure that everything's going to be okay. "We're with you Daphne, and we're going to help you."

"Also you got to remember, you're not on you're own." The blue haired fairy spoke up.

"Ya, we are the Winx Club and we stick together." The fairy of technology added, trying to bring out the bright side of things.

"We're going to beat him - six against one, he won't stand a chance." Flora smiled.

They shared a big group hug. Daphne saw the looks on each of their faces; they were full of positive energy. They were going to help her face this threat and help her sister to be her old-self again. Bloom was lucky to have such great friends. Each one of them supported each other and now they were supporting her.

* * *

As Oritel and Marion were walking through the palace, they could feel that two pairs of eyes were watching them. At the same time, the magic vibe felt very familiar from somewhere. Marion felt the oddity in the air, and decided to ask her husband, "do you feel a strange vibe?" Her green eyes were filled with concerned.

He also felt the same thing, and looked at Marion, "now you mention it, you're right, Marion..." but he was soon cut off by a voice. It sent shivers down their spine.

"Oritel...Marion, is that you?" the man's voice had asked.

They turned around to see a man standing tall and confident of himself. He had no worries on his shoulders by the way he looked, and standing tall without having a fear of not being welcomed once again. Though something about him was off, he looked like he wasn't going to talk to them only; he wanted something else as well.

The sight of him looked familiar as Oritel's face was filled with shocked, which was the same with Marion's.

They were in disbelief by seeing him again, after all those long years. The pain that he'd caused them. Oberon only smirked at them - he knew they were going to react like this. He just knew.

He pressed his lips together, "long time no see, huh? You two look the same, considering all you've been through," he chuckled evilly, and his eyes narrowed, "so how was Obsidian?"

He could see that Oritel was muttering a few cursed words as they way it showed on his face - he wasn't happy at all to see him. As for Marion, she had a hard look on her face, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Or more importantly, how are _your _daughters doing?" He asked, grinning at them.

Oritel gave his brother a dark look for asking that question.

"They're doing just fine," Marion, pressed her lips together, her voice sounded icy cold.

"Fine! Oh are they? I want to see them for myself." He gave them a crocked smile.

"No!" Marion said, firmly; she would never allow him to be near her girls.

Oritel looked at his brother, who knew that they would answer that in particular, Marion.

"You've done enough damage to this family, so stay away from us," Oritel said flatly.

Oritel watched as Oberon was playing with his magic, "at least one of us is different. By the way, I'm not sure too sure if you wanted to know something, like say for instance..." he paused, as he took from his finger his favorite - the rare silver dragon ring, and was simply looking at it, and looked back at his brother, "...Mom and Dad."

That instantly froze Oritel's blood from the inside, as his brown eyes widen for what his brother had said. Then his expression hardens as he gazed at his brother with hatred for what he'd done to their parents and Marion's.

Oberon glanced in Marion's direction, "or...how about your parents, Marion."

She looked at him with such a cold look that no one had ever seen in his or her life, even Oritel, he seemed to be a bit afraid of her look. She pressured her lips together, "where the hell are they?"

Oberon knew if they wanted answers; he wanted something in return.

"First, I want to see my nieces," he demanded oyf them, as they walked right into his trap.

But then the three of them heard footsteps walking towards their directions. As a smile widen on Oberon's face, as he grinned towards Oritel and Marion. The group had approached them, revealing the Winx and Daphne, excluding Bloom - she wasn't with them.

"Oh," Oberon grinning, though he knew Bloom wasn't with them, and rest are probably her and Daphne's friends.

As Daphne and Winx were near the King and Queen of Domino, they glanced at the man who having a quick chat with Oritel and Marion. Daphne looked at her parents for explanation, "who is he?"

Oberon had an evil smile, and walked up to Daphne, "it seems to me your parents never explained to you that I'm your uncle Oberon."

Daphne's hazel eyes widen in realization for this man was her uncle as the rest of the Winx were stunned at the fact that this man was Daphne and Bloom's uncle. He had black hair, and sharp blue eyes, and light skin color tone. He was dressed causally, a dark blue button up shirt and dark jeans. His hair was shoulder length.

"And now ladies, if you don't mind, I have some business to talk to my family in private," he told the Winx girls. Daphne gave them a reassurance look that everything's going to be okay. "Why don't you girls go to Alfea and I'll catch up later, okay?"

"Sure..." Stella said nervously, and looked at the rest of the girls, "...lets go."

"See you later," Flora whispered to Daphne as she waved back to them as they left them alone.

"Ah, now where was I..." Oberon said smiling, his smile was starting to creep Daphne out, "...where's Bloom?"

* * *

Bloom was walking down the halls of the palace; she was bit board since she was cooped up in her room. She wanted some fresh air. She remembered she was attacking her sister, because of Dark Bloom and she needed to find Daphne and apologize back to her. As she was walking, she spotted her parents, Daphne, and an unfamiliar man along with them.

As she walked closer to her parents, and sister, Daphne asked her, "how do you feel?"

"Better, but I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier." Bloom admitted to her older sister who felt guilty the entire time, and hugged her.

"I know it wasn't your fault." Daphne smiled. Bloom glanced at the man, and wondered who was he? "I don't want be rude, but who are you?" She asked him.

That smile on his face reminded Bloom of Diaspro's fake smiles and she hated that fake smile. "I'm your uncle, Oberon."

She was speechless. She didn't know that she had an uncle; does she have an aunt as well? She could felt a bit awkward under the gaze of her uncle and parents. "Let me guess, you don't know that you had an uncle."

Bloom felt her cheeks turned red. "Uh...I'm sorry if I didn't know that."

Bloom felt a hand placed on her shoulders. She looked up to see her mother had placed a hand on hers and Daphne's.

"Why don't we all have a talk?" He grinned.

Bloom felt something was off about him and was acting all strange and so was her parents.

"Now lets head to your office, shall we, little brother." He told Oritel.

Bloom and Daphne were in surprise that he was their father's brother. "He is Dad's brother?" Bloom asked her sister who nodded. "I think so."

In Oritel's private office….

Oritel and Marion were sitting across from Oberon as Daphne and Bloom were near their parents.

"What business do we have with you brother?" Oritel asked, Daphne and Bloom were quite surprised by how their father's reaction towards his older bother was - his voice was cold and bit distance. It seemed to them that they never gotten along.

The smile on his face was just plain scary, and Bloom had a feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit from her uncle. Bloom noticed that Daphne was holding such a thick book in her hand. What was that book? Why was she holding it? She'll ask about it later.

"I have lots of things to discuss about and I'm going to tell you everything..."

"Everything? About what?" Marion asked, coldly.

Daphne and Bloom took a notice that their parents don't like their uncle Oberon at all as if he being back had disturbed them.

"Oh, you'll see. First, I'm going to start off, about the day that your lovely parents got married. And also what'd happened to both of your grandparents from both sides," as he continued to smirk at Oritel and Marion.

"Wait, what do you mean our grandparents?" Daphne asked.

Oberon glanced in Daphne's direction, and smirked, "I'd kidnapped them!"

That shocked Bloom and Daphne so much that they were in disbelief - no he couldn't just do that.

"But why?" Bloom asked shocked filled her voice entirely.

"Because I was jealous of your father," he pointed out to Oritel, "he had everything that I didn't. Also, I was in love with your mother..." he had pointed out to Marion as well.

It was awkward quite in the room, as Bloom and Daphne glanced towards their parents for explanations. Marion sighed, "yes it's true that he did love me, but I was never in love with him; I was in love with you father."

"And your father had everything that I'd dreamed off. Even during his years at Red-Fountain, every teacher use to compliment him for his skills in combat, while I on the other hand, had practiced for years, but your father was a natural learner - he'd learned everything quickly with new skills of his own.

Your grandparents were very proud of him, they'd always praise him for everything he's done, and not even once they'd praise me. It's always been Oritel this or Oritel that, and why can't I be like my brother. Eh?" Oberon yelled, as his face was turning red.

"...But I've done more than just kidnapping your grandparents, I was the one who told the Ancestral Witches about everything even Valtor..." he was cut off by his angry brother, "how dare you do such a thing! You're the one who'd damaged this family! You're a traitor! You're not my brother!"

Marion had never seen Oritel this angry before, never in her life. He was fuming with range. She glanced at her brother-in-law, how dare he do such a thing? He's pure evil. She glanced at her daughters - whom were both in tears as if they couldn't believe that their uncle would do such an evil act. A terrible evil act.

"And you know what, I was the one who lead Valtor through those secret passages to get to your beloved wife that night he'd tried to murder Marion while she was pregnant with Bloom!"

"What?!" The whole family said - excluding Oberon of course - who were very shocked about it?

Oritel's brown eyes widen at his brother for what he'd just said now. "YOU...BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SINK TO THAT LEVEL OF GETTING MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER KILLED LIKE THAT?!"

Daphne looked at Bloom who was in tears; she didn't even know about it - about that her mother while being pregnant with her was almost murdered by Valtor. Daphne grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it to comfort her. Daphne looked at her mother who was in tears also as she looked at her two daughters.

"Also you should see mother and father..." he grinned to his brother playfully, enjoying seeing his brother's mad face.

"You're manipulative," Oritel said in anger, "what did you exactly do to mother and father?"

His smile widen even further, "lets just say they're in stone and bones if you know what I mean..." he laughed.

"How could you do that to your...I mean our own parents? How heartless are you?!" Oritel boomed at his older brother.

"Pretty much heartless as a cold stone," his words sounded so venom, like a rattlesnake's poison.

"Where the hell are they?" Marion asked in anger.

He gave a look to Marion and said, "why should I tell you? And besides, I really did enjoy our lovely conversation that we had. I'm glad that I could fill you on everything that just happened."

He watched as their face expression changed from sad to anger to disbelief. They couldn't believe that he was the one who was behind all this. Oberon looked at his niece, Bloom, and smiled to her said, "I have a little something for you, Bloom," as he blew some kind of fairy dust to her.

"Hey!" Bloom snapped at him for doing that, then she felt something bad happening to her body as if she was changing from that dust that he blew at her. Oritel, Marion, and Daphne watched in horror as Bloom was changing (flicking back and forth) between her fairy state and normal form as the dark energy surrounded her. She was back in her Dark Bloom form state of an Enchantix fairy.

"So it was you the entire time who was doing this!" Marion hissed at Oberon as she realized that he was the one who was manipulating her daughter to become Dark Bloom.

A smile was placed on his face. "Of course," he laughed.

He slowly took his hidden mask that he'd kept with him. He knew that Daphne knew about it, since she and her friends had gone through Bloom's memories.

"Now," he said, glancing at the mask and back at his family, "does this seem familiar too you?"

Daphne immediately gasped. That mask, it was the same mask of the man who'd kidnapped her sister five years ago and was manipulating her. He was the one who kidnapped her!

She felt angry, and somehow played. Anger boiled through her, the man who was her uncle was the same man…who was destroying everything. He was destroying their lives.

Daphne snapped out of her thoughts as Oberon called out to Dark Bloom to go to him. She watched as her little sister walked up to her uncle with a devious smile on her face. As the moment her uncle had laid his hand on her little sister's shoulder, Oritel had snapped at him to take his damn hands off of his daughter.

Daphne watched as her father walked closer to his brother with his sword in his hand, his face had showed pure range. "Give me back my daughter this instance!"

"Why should I? I warned you from before that you would regret everything you have?" He gave off a smirk look towards Oritel.

Marion kept her gaze focused on Bloom; maybe she could say something to her daughter that would return her back to normal. She hoped it would. She approached her younger daughter hoping that she would at least listen to her.

She placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, looking straight into her gold eyes; Marion hoped that somewhere deep in Bloom was her sweet little girl that she loves. "Bloom, listen to me, you've got to snap out of it. Don't let him get you, Bloom – you're stronger than his magic. You have to remember one important thing: you're always loved no matter what."

Marion took her daughter's hands in hers – hoping she would snap out of it.

"You'd think that's going to work. It's pathetic!" Oberon laughed, knowing that he was wining and they were losing everything and his brother was paying the price for it.

"She's not a monster like you!" Daphne snapped, defending her little sister, "…if anything, she had fixed this family! She has a good heart!"

Dark Bloom only grinned at Marion playfully thinking that the good Bloom would come back to her. She was wrong; she will never come back ever! How pitiful of this woman to think that her daughter would come back?

"Your precious little daughter is gone, Marion," Dark Bloom mimicked, laughing sarcastically, and added, "I'd say she lost her way, while I was eating at her humanity."

"I will find a way to bring back my daughter, Dark Bloom." Marion said determinedly.

Dark Bloom gave off a laugh, "but I am your daughter, well, the dark version of her though!"

"Never fight me, Oritel! I don't want to see you lose…" he gave a smug look towards his brother as he prepared himself.

"I won't lose!" Oritel gave off a small smile towards his older brother.

"I wouldn't make a fool out of myself."

Though, Oberon wasn't going to fight his brother directly, but instead he wanted to lure his brother into a trap. He had all this set up in his mind. As Oritel drew out his sword, his brother prepared his magic, though he wasn't focusing on his brother. He was focusing on Daphne as he kept glancing at her.

Oritel launched out towards his brother…Oberon immediately tossed his powerful spell at Daphne, sending her flying back to wall, landing on the floor unconsciously.

"DAPHNE!" Marion cried out as she watched her oldest daughter fall down to her feet unconsciously. Oritel turned around to see his eldest daughter on the floor unconsciously, his brown eyes widen…he realized that Oberon was playing with him. He wasn't focused on him at all – he was focused on his daughter.

Oberon was too fast, that he grabbed Marion's arm and was hushed by putting his hand on her mouth. His revenge was becoming a reality. A victory smile was spread across his face. He'd asked Dark Bloom to teleport them to his hideout. As he disappeared, Oritel turned around to see his wife and daughter were gone.

"Oberon!" He yelled loudly. He had played them, and that made Oritel angry; he didn't like anyone to play with him like that.

He looked down at his daughter; it pained him to see her like that. Oberon was destroying his family. First, Bloom and now Daphne and kidnapping of his wife…was just pure evil. He will get his hands on him and this time with no mercy.

He laid his sword aside; he noticed she had a book in her hand. He tried to shake his daughter on her shoulders in order to wake her up, but to no due, she wasn't waking up. "Daphne, wake up. Don't scare me like this," he pleaded to her to wake up.

As the book opened, it revealed to Oritel about what was going on. The book was revealing to him that a prophecy about a man that would one day return, and to turn his family to the side evil and from there seek out destruction and pain, and rule over the dead and living. But six brave fairies whose heart is pure of light would encounter him face-to-face in a deadly game –one will live and one would die in the bravery of protecting _her_ loved ones….

He had an unsettling look across on his face. _One will live and another would die. _It made him think of his daughters. He couldn't bear to lose either of his daughters again. He already missed eighteen years of Bloom's life and that was a big chunk of it and yet she kidnapped for another five more years…it was about twenty-three years of her life that he'd completely missed and there were irreparable holes in his heart. And Daphne, he'd missed another eighteen years of her life as well. He couldn't lose them again, not after everything that happened to him and Marion.

After when he and Marion were released from Obsidian and he saw Daphne as a ghost and some sharp pain had hit at the core of his heart and soul. He remembered he saw Bloom breaking the awful cruse that Daphne was cursed by the Ancestral Witches years ago and brought her back to life. How happy he and Marion felt that day! He had two blessed daughters who loved one another and saved each other and saved them. Truly it was a blessing, but now, his brother was breaking his family to pieces once again.

Oritel hadn't realized that he was sobbing out of pain that he held for the past twenty-three years. A faint voice had called out to his attention, "daddy?"

He looked down to see his daughter who was barley awake. "Daphne!" he cried, in joy for seeing his daughter awake. He held Daphne in his arms, "what happened?" she asked, but as she turned around to glance in the room, her uncle was gone and so was her mother and sister. Her eyes widen and looked at her father, "dad, where's Mom and Bloom?"

He looked at her with a sorrowful look across his face, "your uncle had took them with him."

"What? We have to go after him?" Daphne said in a high-pitched voice, as she was worried about her mother and little sister. Who knows what he was going to do with them? She had a horrified look across her face.

"We will, Daphne. You need some rest now." Oritel said, as he was taking his daughter to her bedroom to rest. Daphne panicked about the book since she didn't feel it was with her.

"The book?" she said, worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Daphne," he gave her a reassuring smile, and added, "we will bring back your mother and sister."

* * *

Next Chapter Called:** A Secret Revealed**

1) This chapter is one long chapter that I've divided into two chapters. I wasn't even planning to make this chapter into a long one, but it was necessary.

2) The next chapter, Daphne would tell the Winx about a family secret that she'd learn from her uncle that had given them a surprise visit.

3) More secrets would be revealed in the next chapter from Oberon side, as he is Aragon that same evil wizard who was threatening Magix earlier. The Winx and Daphne would talk to Miss. Faragonda.

4) Oritel was surprised to learn that everything that had happened in the past was because of his evil brother. Also, now he learned from the book that one of his daughters might die, and he will protect them at all costs. What else would be revealed? What is his brother's next intention to do? What was going to happen?

~Hoped you enjoy this chapter! See you till next update XD….

_xMidnightDreamsx_


End file.
